Love in 1918
by LilyAlice
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in 1918. How can their love survive when so many factors are trying to pull the apart. Can their love survive death? What if, true love can't conquer all? This is a story of loyalty, love, loss and lust
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is part of my three story vote. I have placed three entirely different stories up and I'm only going to finish the one that gets the most response and reviews. So please read them all and tell me what one I should continue with. Thanks to The Cullen ninja for checking them all.**

The sun shone brightly above the city as the wind whipped merciful less below. It was an unnaturally windy day in Chicago. My skirts moved rapidly around my ankles and legs. My once tamed hair, flying out of its pins to swirl around my face and billow behind me in waves. My corset was being pushed painfully into my stomach as the wind rushed at me. I tried desperately to keep a hold of the straw hat on top my head, but fate had it's own plans.

My hat was ripped from my hands and began blowing down the street. Naturally I chased after it because my mother given it to me on my seventeenth birthday. I would be in trouble if I came home without it.

I ran down the sidewalk, following my hat as it rose and fell with the wind. A strong gust took it flying down the sidewalk, making me run faster. I never tripped once, despite the fact that I was watching the sky not the ground, the wind twisting my skirts as I was running. My good fortune seemed to only last for awhile, because, suddenly, my hat stopped moving. Someone had plucked it from the air.

My feet hit a stone and I was sent tumbling towards the ground. My hands skid across the gravel covered sidewalk, opening up the skin on my palms. My knees hit the ground too, ripping holes into my skirt and getting my once perfect dress dirty. Blood ran freely from my palms as I stared at them. A shadow fell over me as I looked up to see a man standing in front of me, the sun shining to brightly for me to make out his face. His hand held out in front of my face for me to take.

"I'm sorry sir, but my hands are all bloody, I wouldn't want to get it on you." I said politely before standing up. I stumbled once before I felt arms snake around my waist top hold me in place. I looked up at the man, wanting to see who my savor was. When my eyes met his I knew I was staring into the face of an angel.

His piercing emerald eyes seemed to bore into me, as if able to lift my deepest desires and secrets. His tousled bronze hair shimmered in the afternoon sun and the wind breezed through each strand. His skin a soft, milky white was perfect, untouched by scars, blemishes, grim, or age. His sharp angular features made him a man, but there was a softness about them that couldn't be over looked, still making him a boy. He hadn't yet said a word to me, but he smiled a genuine, warm smile that would have melted the coldest of hearts.

"I'm terribly sorry. I did not mean to stumble into you." I said in a rushed tone. He smiled once more before ripping a strand of fabric from his jacket, leaving a gapping hole.

"It is quite alright. People are allowed to fall down. Now let me see your hands." His voice was like woven silk, smooth and soft. His hands were even softer as they picked up mine to examine them. His touch against my cuts was nothing more then a moths wing, as he began to remove pieces of gravel and dirt from the open wounds.

"You don't have to do this. I can just go home and fix my hands up. You're getting your fingers bloody and you've wrecked your wonderful jacket." I felt the familiar blush creep onto my face as I watched him take care of my hands.

I was embarrassed for making a fool of myself in front of this angel.

"It looks as though you also wrecked your wonderful dress, and you also have blood on your fingers. I do not mind helping a lady."  
Try all I could to keep my expression calm and polite like a proper lady I couldn't help but laugh at the sheer idiocy of his comment.

"You laugh at me ma'am, but I tell the truth." He replied to my laughter with good-humor.

"I'm sorry, but only you are strange enough to rip your jacket and get you fingers dirty for a girl you don't even know." He remained silent, which proved me right. Most people wouldn't have cared that I fell down and scrapped my hands, fore they would have kept walking, like everyone was all around us. I watched insolence as he wrapped his make-shift bandages around my palms. When he finished he kissed each one of my hands before dropping them at my sides.

"There you are milady. Your hands are now well." He tipped his head, and flashed me a brief smile before heading on down the street. I watched as he walked away and it hurt, but I couldn't understand why it pained me to watch him walk away. It was an ache that began in my chest, a dull throb that didn't go away.

He stopped suddenly, as if pondering something before turning around and heading back towards me. The aching stopped when he smiled at me, and I felt lifted. When he reached me he pulled my hat out of his jacket pocket.

"I grabbed this for you, but you distracting me from delivering it back to you." He chuckled at his words finding them funny.

"Again I must thank you for what you have done. You saved my hat and you fixed my hands. How will I ever repay you?" I asked, wanting to buy him a new jacket for I had ruined his original one.

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure to help such a beautiful lady. All I ask in return is your name." He only wanted my name, but my name would give me away for the poor wench I was. He looked to be rich and proper, out of reach  
for a poor girl like me.

"If my name is all you ask of me, then I shall give it to you. My name is Isabella." I purposefully left out my last name.  
His eyes seemed to brighten. 'Isabella' he murmured under his breath, and I couldn't help it when my heart swelled at his words.

"It was nice meeting you Isabella, and I hope to see you again." He kissed the top of my hand before spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled, he paused and turned back to face me. "I didn't catch your name." He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile.

"It's Edward Mason." Were his parting words.

* * *

**Remember review if you like it!!!!!**

**LilyAlice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm sorry this took so long, I had exams to right. Thanks to my friend Lindsay for going over this.**

A Mason. A Mason, the angel I met was a Mason, one of the richest families in Chicago. What has my life come too, torture and cruelty. I would never be enough for him, he was flawless, perfect in every way someone had to be perfect and I was nothing but a poor wench on the verge of becoming homeless. I picked up my skirts and began walking back towards home, dreading the  
scolding I was going to receive. I walked slowly towards my brick townhouse, trying hard to ignore the looks I was receiving, the whispers were harder to ignore.

'Ripped hems and knees, that's a disaster.' 'Mud on her hems' each sentence spoken with disgust and shame. I reached home just as my mother starting cooking dinner, it smelled like chicken and beans. I walked in and placed my hat on the hook before announcing myself.

"Mama I'm home." I called, loud enough so she would hear me.

"Thanks heavens your home, I need you to help me cook dinner." I heard her drop what she was working on and walk towards the front entrance. It was best I face the music now rather than later.

"Dear lord, child what have you done." My mothers face was a face of shock and anger. I shifted uncomfortably underneath her gaze.

"I fell, mama." She watched me for a split second before answering.

"Fine child if you do not wish to tell me..." She walked back into the kitchen shoulders slumped slightly. I hated lying to my mother, but she would hound me if I told the truth. I walked slowly down the wooden hallway towards my room where I stripped out of my dirt covered dress and into a simple brown one. I walked towards my cracked mirror and fixed my hair, so the strands  
were no longer loose from the bun that held them tightly.

My mother cooked a small dinner barely enough for two people. Ever since my father left for the war across the sea in Europe, my mother and I have had trouble fending for ourselves. My father does send us some of the money he makes, but it is never enough. We do everything ourselves now, my mother even got a job at a factory, even though it meant social suicide. We were thrown  
roughly into a poor status which was made worse since the gossiping women decided it barbaric for my mother to take up a job.

"Isabella! Come help me clean up the dishes." My mother called, breaking me out of my thoughts. I swept down the hall, moving as quietly as a mouse, a trait I learned when I was younger never be seen or heard. This particular skill came in handy when I was playing hide-and-go-seek when I was younger and as I grew older it was a great tool for spying; not something very lady like  
but very informative. When I reached the kitchen my mother was already elbows deep in soapy water scrubbing at plates. I quickly rolled up my sleeves and began drying the dishes and placing them back in their appropriate cabinets.

A sudden sharp rap on our front door, broke our silent peacefully reverie. My mother quickly dried off her arms rolled down her shirt and headed off to answer it. I paused, holding a plate in my hands to listen to the conversation going on in the entrance hall. It was definitely a male's voice, a very attractive male's voice. I quietly placed the plate down and tip-toed towards the door, peeking around the corner to get a better view. To my immense surprise Edward stood in my doorframe, looking more like an angel  
than a human. The light playing with the colours in his bronze hair, making it look like liquid copper swirling on his head in the slight breeze. I listened closely able to only catch a snippet of their conversation

"My daughter would love that!" I heard my mother say, joy in her tone.

"Could I give this to her than?" Edward asked her.

"Yes. Isabella please come here." My mother called loud enough so I would hear her in the kitchen.

"Your daughters name is Isabella?" Edward asked, something unrecognizable in his tone. His eyes flashing with curiosity. I hide around the corner waiting for my mother's response.

"Yes. Do you know her?" I could hear my mother planning something in her head; it was time I made my entrance. I straightened my hair and skirts before walking fully around the corner.  
"You called mama?" Feigning a perfect questioning tone. I looked up and was caught in Edward's stunning emerald eyes. "Oh, hello Mr. Mason." I said, curtsying. He tipped his hat in return, his eyes zooming in on my hands.

"Bon Soir, Miss Isabella. I see your hands are looking much better than they did this afternoon." I felt the all too familiar blush grace my cheeks, embarrassed, still about my encounter with the ground and the Edward Mason; Chicago's second most eligible bachelor after the rich and handsome Ralph Kingston

.  
"Yes my hands also feel better. Thank you for asking. May I ask in return why you grace the entrance to my house?" I hoped to not seem too forward, but I needed to know why Edward was here.

"My mother, Mrs. Elizabeth Mason, has asked me to give out her invitations to the women on the block. She would like to have tea with you and your mother." That was unexpected, ever since my mother lost a lot of money to the war, Elizabeth and all her wealthy friends treated her like a German and me being her daughter was treated not much better, but they tolerated me because I was well educated.

"I would be delighted to attend her tea party. When is she going to hold it?" It was best to seem eager and excited to go somewhere, a lady never showed her true feelings to anyone.

"Tomorrow at noon. It was nice to see you again Isabella, Mrs. Swan." Those were his parting words before walking out into the night. I didn't even get the chance to breath before my mother pounced on me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, You never told me you knew Edward Mason. How do you know him?" I sighed and sat down on the couch, knowing full well that my mother would interrogate me.

"I was walking outside to get some fresh air today. The wind was brutal and it stole my hat, so I chased after it-"

"Isabella you know you are not graceful on your feet that was your mistake." My mother interrupted.

"I know mother, but it was the hat you gave me for my birthday, I was not going to lose it. As I was saying, I chased after it and Edward Mason caught it but I wasn't watching my feet and I tripped over a rock, which sent me sprawling towards the ground. Mr. Mason helped me up and bandaged my hands with his jacket. That is how I met him." Now it was time for my mother to swoon about how perfect he was for me. I sighed quietly before settling back against the couch and waiting.

"Always a gentleman, that Edward. You two would make the perfect couple and you would have the most handsome babies around." I internally balked at the thought of children. I was seventeen for crying out loud, I didn't even want to think about children till I was twenty.

"Mother, I'm not about to get married to him, I barely even know him just his name and his rank in society. So please stop pestering me like you pestered me about Charles and Steven and Joseph. I am exhausted; I think I'll retire to my room. Good night mother." I stood up and headed down the hall towards my room, not waiting for my mothers response.

I slept soundly and comfortably, dreaming of happy things. My last dream though, worried me, it was of Edward Mason, I knew that dreaming was something in your subconscious mind that was trying to reveal to you. Making this particular dream haunting.

* * *

**Yay! the next chapter is done. Thanks for all your kind words. I would love for more reviews.**

**LilyAlice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind twilight. But this story is an idea I got from Trueloveskiss.**

I woke to sunlight pouring into my room, through the tiny gap in my curtain. Slipping on my slippers, I stepped out of bed and went to wash up and change. Looking into my wardrobe just made me feel horrible. I had no nice dresses to wear to Mrs. Mason's party, my best dress was a cream and dark blue one, but even that didn't match the other ladies. With an envious heart I slid the dress on and tied it up.

Pinning up my hair was a whole other story. My long mahogany hair was wavy and thick and most of the time untamable. On this particular morning it took about 60 pins just to keep it on top of my head.

I walked down the hall, the wood cold on my feet, even through my slippers. Mother was in the kitchen cooking, oatmeal would be my guess. She turned to face me as I entered. Her hair as always looked perfect piled on her head; her dress was a sunny yellow, with no sign of a wrinkle. The way my mother held herself hinted at our once wealthy status.

"You look wonderful Isabella." My mother said proudly. I had always thought I was plain, my skin too pale, my chest to small, my eyes not the fabulous blue most men loved. I never wore make-up or fancy jewellery, I was a plain girl in a society where the plain just slipped through unnoticed, it seemed as though my mother hadn't yet heard that strand of gossip.

"I don't even hold a candle to the other girls who will be there." My mother sighed and stopped paying attention to the simmering oatmeal, turning her full attention on me.

"Isabella you are beautiful, your friend Mary is plain and slightly ugly."

"Mama!" I cried, how could she say such cruel things about my one and only friend. Mary Stewart had been my closest friend since I was ten; she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was no less than a sister to me. Many people thought of her as plain because she wore no jewelry and make-up, she was also worse off than my family making it even worse. But mAry was far beyond plain, she was absolutely amazing. She can hold an intelligent conversation and can find humour in absolutely everything, if that is plain than most people are below plain. I have never met anyone as free-spirited and caring as Mary.

"Oh, Isabella, You know she's plain, use it to your advantage." I stared at her in disbelief, how my mother could use such cruel words. I walked over and grabbed one of the only clean bowls, grabbing my share of the oatmeal I sat down and ate in silence. I would not talk to someone who would use such horrible words to describe my friend. By the time noon rolled around I was slipping on my shoes and heading out the door. Adjusting my dress and fixing my hair once more.

"Remember, be a lady Isabella!" My mother called to me as she closed the door.

"I see your mother is the same as always." Came a soft voice from behind me. I jumped my heart pounding fast in my chest.

"Mary, do you wish to give me a stroke? You gave me quite a fright." I walked down my front steps and linked arms with Mary as we walked towards the Mason's mansion. Mary smiled at me, knowing that I was scared easily, she usually used it to her advantage.

"I didn't mean to scare you, if you were more aware of your surroundings it wouldn't have happened." She responded her voice polite.

"If I wasn't supposed to act like a lady, I would either scowl at you or stick out my tongue, but since people are around I won't." I said smiling. Mary and I always had these types of conversations. We made it appear as if we were only discussing something simple, like the weather but really we are talking of so many other things, some which men deemed inappropriate for ladies to speak of.

"If I wasn't a lady I would surely be working at a house." Mary said in the same detached, polite tone. Mary often confessed to me that she was going to be a prostitute because no man would marry her.

"Mary, it is nice to know that my closest friend would willingly sell her body, if she wasn't taught not too. I, on the other hand would not go to a house, it is too demeaning." We had, had this conversation more than once. Mary thought she would only be wanted by a man is if he could use her, I thought otherwise.

"Isabella, I will never have a husband, no man would ever want someone like me. You on the other hand are stunning and handsome and you don't even wear makeup or jewellery. You match Susan Green, in beauty, but you far surpass her if she wasn't rich, owning a fortune full of jewellery." I sighed forgetting about our pretense.

"Mary, please for me, wait until you are at least twenty-eight before you start dismissing the chance of a husband." I begged. How quick she was to damn her self to a life of ridicule. How could she say no man wanted her when she hasn't met them all? How could she choose a life like that, when most of the men were over seas.

"You ask me to wait eight years. Eight years of people laughing at me or gossiping behind my back. Eight years of rejection and solitude. Isabella, you will be married in less than a year I guarantee it, but you ask me to wait eight years and watch you with your husband, watch you have your first child. If this is what you truly want form me, than I will wait, but only because it is you who asked."

"Mary this is what I truly want from you." She nodded her head and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

The Mason's house was grand and beautiful, it was white with blue shutters and big bay windows. The front law was green and lush, it was well kept for this time of year. The house was one of dreams. The garden was alive with a variety of flowers that would have made an arboury feel jealous; each hedge trimmed and kept in place. The driveway towards the house was straight and wide, tall oak trees running along the edges. A tire swing hung from one of the oak trees and tribute to the long passed away childhood of the Mason's only child. The house was perfect in everyway, it made a poor girl like me feel inadequate.

"Are you ready to meet the witches who wear expensive jewellery and elegant dresses?" Mary asked. I laughed freely at her before we both composed our faces and walked in.

* * *

**I'm loving the reviews thank you to everyone who is reviewing, most of you I'm pleased to note reviewed my first story. Please keep the reviews coming, they are the one thing that makes me write faster and gives me inspiration.**

**LilyAlice**

**P.S Thanks to Lindsay for your fast work on fixing this up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I have ot thank my friend Trueloveskiss for fixing it up in under 40 minutes.**

If the outside of the house was perfect, the inside of the house was heaven.

Each piece of furniture as elegant as the next, antiques covering most surfaces. Large bay windows emitting a natural light that made the glass in the room glow. I could see Mary practically glowing green with envy. The house was beautiful sure, but it didn't have the warmth that made a house desirable to me. There was no children running around, no baking desserts in the oven, nothing that made a house thrive with life. The Masons house felt more like a museum. How had someone so sweet grown up in a place so cold with  
a mother so horrible?

"Welcome Miss Swan, Miss Stewart to my house." Mrs. Mason greeted us. Mrs. Mason was an exquisite being. She had long blonde hair that was always kept in place, never had I seen one piece out of its perfect hold. She had the same stunning green eyes as her son. She had the perfect skinny body that all women were suppose to have and her skin was flawless, untouched by dreadful  
pimples. The only thing imperfect about Mrs. Mason was the grim line her mouth was set in, like everything around her was inadequate and intolerable.

"Good day Mrs. Elizabeth." I said, curtsying politely.

"Thank you for inviting us." Mary said, curtsying beside me. With a sweep of her hand Mrs. Mason directed us to the sitting room.

"I can't believe anyone would be able to live with her, she's absolutely atrocious." Mary murmured in my ear. I managed to stifle my giggle, by coughing politely into my hand. The hallway that lead to the sitting room was unnaturally long, we passed door after door. Coming from one door, I heard the most beautiful piece of music that has ever reached my ears. The notes seemed to flow around me, echoing the feelings of someone's soul.

Without a thought my feet moved towards the sound, it was like I was watching myself move and not knowing how to stop. The room I entered was huge and open; one whole side was a window. The walls were white and the floor the lightest of woods. The room only held three instruments a piano, a harp and a violin.

The glorious music that had drawn me here was coming from the piano, here a boy sat hunched over and concentrated as his fingers flew over the ivory keys. I was stunned, how could one person string together such an intricate piece of music? I looked closer and saw the boy was Edward. I small gasp escaped my lips, could he be any more perfect, he embodied the perfect male. The music suddenly cut off and the room was covered in silence.

Edward turned on the piano bench and saw me standing there frozen. I could feel the blush cover my face and neck; this was more embarrassing then falling. Suddenly he smiled at me, standing up from the piano bench he strode over so he standing right in front of me.

"Hello Miss Isabella." He said smoothly picking up my left hand and kissing the back of it. "Welcome to my home."

"Hello Mr. Mason..."

"Please call me Edward." He interrupted, smiling at me.

"Edward." I murmured. "That was the most beautiful piece of music I have ever heard. Who wrote it?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I know I sounded too blunt but that was one of my tragic flaws. He chuckled a soft, musical chuckle that made my breathing slow.

"I would be the composer." He said, sweeping into a deep bow. My mouth dropped open with an audible gasp.

"You wrote that?" Awe heavy in my tone. He chuckled at my expression.

"Yes, playing piano is the only way I find peace in my house." I could believe that. Even when I thought he couldn't get any better, he did.

"Would you like me escort you to the tea room, your friend Mary is going to wonder where you are." How did he know Mary's name? Someone of his status would never know her name.

"That would be lovely. Mary is probably panicking right now." Without need for any further encouragement he took my hand and pulled me out of the room and down the hall. I felt a strange electrical shock run up my arm from his touch, deciding to forget about it I followed him obediently.

"When I was little I would always get lost in these halls." Edward said out of the blue, as we turned yet another corner.

"I would too, but I would have probably fallen down." He chuckled quietly. As we turned around another corner I started to wonder where we were going. I never strayed this far from the direction of the room...did I?

"Here we are." Edward said, coming to a halt in front of a white door. He knocked once and we both stood waiting for someone to open the door. Before the door opened I remembered my hand was still in Edwards, quickly I ripped it form his, feeling that strange emptiness when it was gone. The door opened and Mrs. Mason stepped out looking back and forth between Edward and me.

"Edward, dear, what brings you to this wing of the house?" She asked

"Isabella." he gestured to me. "Got lost and I found her. I thought she would be missed so I escorted her back." His mother smiled at me, it was far from a warm smile, I could feel a strong feeling of hate emanating off her.

"Well come in Isabella." I walked quickly in the room, turning around to wave at Edward. Edward dipped his head minusculely in response. I turned around to see every other woman in the room staring at me. I ducked my head in embarrassment and walked over to Mary sitting down beside her. I saw Mrs. Mason enter the room behind me and stand in front of the group.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted. My son Edward is turning seventeen in a month and a half..."I tried to hide the shock that was probably evident on my face. I would have pinned Edward as twenty-two, not seventeen. He was too mature and held himself like a gentlemen. "...For his birthday party I was going to invite four of you girls. I'm looking for a girl who's just right for my Edward." She said proudly, as if he was a slab of meat being sold to a hungry family.

"Mrs. Mason." I said, she turned her head to look at me.

"Yes? Eleanor was it?" She sneered.

"No it was Isabella." She scowled at me, not liking being corrected. "Well shouldn't your son choose the girl he wants to be with, I mean it is his life." I said nervously. I don't know what brought me to defend Edward, but I felt like I needed to.

"It is not his choice. I brought him into this world and I don't want to see him marrying some poor excuse of a lady." I knew she was talking to me, but I was going to take the high road. I smiled at her.

"I had a wonderful time here Mrs. Elizabeth, but I have chores to do for my mother. It was nice to see all of you. Mary?" I stood up holding my hand out for Mary, she took it and together we left the tea room.

* * *

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews I appreciate them. Please keep reviewing it keeps me writing. I am changing the name of this story to 'I shall believe' because Love in 1918 is just too general. Thats a personal opinion.**

**LilyAlice**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything that is Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I only invented the free spirited Mary Stewart. Thanks to my wonderful and amazing friend Trueloveskiss for fixing up the story.**

**To the people who were wondering why Elizabeth Mason is mean to Isabella. She cares greatly for her son and she thinks he deserves the best, but at seventeen she thinks he doesn't know what is best for him. Again this story doesn't completely follow the characters personality's I'm only trying to stay to Bella's and Edward's...at this moment.**

**Sorry for the long Authors note.**

* * *

What a witch." Mary said under her breath as we searched for an exit in the huge house. I nodded in agreement, but that was the way of most wealthy mothers, no one was ever good enough. 

"Isabella? Mary?" I heard that unmistakable voice call from behind us. Mary and I spun on our hells and came face to face with a smiling angel.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, teasingly.

"Why yes we are." I said politely.

"Your mother became too much to handle, she was trying to set you up. Isabella here got slightly heated on the subject and she stormed out." I stared slacked-jawed at Mary. Mary had always been outspoken and acted like a  
man, speaking what she wanted, when she wanted, but I never thought she would say something so rash to Edward. To my even greater shock he laughed with her

"Mary you amuse me every time you open your mouth, such wit." I looked back and forth between my best friend and Edward.

"You two have met?" I asked, why wouldn't Mary tell me she knew Edward Mason.

"Yes, Along while ago. Mary was my violin teacher."

"She is very talented isn't she." I said, smiling at Mary, remembering all the violin pieces she wrote and played for me. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"She is very talented. I was happy to have her as my teacher. Do you play any instrument Isabella?" He asked. I looked closer into his emerald eyes and noticed that he was actually interested. Most men did not care about what women did for fun only about what they looked like and if they could cook.

"Sadly, no. I never quite developed the talent and my hand eye coordination really is atrocious." Both Edward and Mary laughed at my statement. I scowled at them and started to walk away.

"You're going the wrong way." Edward said, grabbing the top of my arm and spinning me around. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal, if I hadn't got scared by the electric shock that ran through my arm and tripped over my own feet. I stumbled right into Edward's chest, instinctively his arms wrapped around my waist and we both went tumbling to the ground.

Edward hit the ground with a soft 'humph'. I landed square on his chest, feeling none of the impact. There was a strange shocked silence for a second before Mary started to giggle. Looking down at Edward I started to find it mildly hilarious, soon we were all on the ground laughing at me and my clumsiness. I had never felt so free and alive with anyone, then when I was with Edward.

There was something about him that made me want to smile, laughing and talking felt once again natural. Any other guy I would have to force myself to talk and smile, but not Edward. When our laughter finally started to die down, I realized I was still lying on top of Edward's chest I could feel his heart beating strong beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. I felt my face flush as I tried to scramble back up, only managing to slip on my skirts hems and fall back down on my butt beside Edward.

The laughing started up again, but was broken by Mary noticing she was going to be late for an appointment. She scurried down the hall before I could even stand up to follow. Sitting on the floor I noticed how horrible I probably looked, my face was flushed form  
laughing, my hair a mess, my dress wrinkled from the falls. I looked over at Edward and noticed him staring at me, I felt my face and neck become extremely hot and a busied myself with trying to stand up. I had never been in such a compromising position before. When I got up I shoved my hand out to Edward so I could help him up off the wood paneled floor.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"My pleasure." I murmured, still trying to hide my blushing face

.  
"Well why don't I help you get out of this house?" I nodded and we started down the same hallway Mary ran down. We stayed silent as we maneuvered to the exit. When we got outside the sun was setting in the west. I didn't think I had spent that much time in the Mason's house.

"Would you like me to walk you home? It is getting dark out." Edward's velvet voice startled me, I thought he had already turned back to go inside.

"If you would like, I wouldn't mind, but I don't think your mother would approve" I said looking out at the setting sun.

"My mother should be proud that I'm walking a lady home." He replied, putting his arm out for me to take it. Taking his arm we walked down the porch steps together and headed down the dark street.

"What do you do for entertainment, Miss Isabella?" Edward asked out of the blue. I turned my head so I could face him. He was looking at me curiously.

"I love to walk. It relaxes me and I love the fresh air, the bids songs and the cool breeze against my skin." I blushed slightly not really realizing I had revealed so much. "What about you Edward?"

"I find my relaxation to my piano, but I also love to read." I would have never thought he would love to read.

"Do you like Jane Austen's works?" My favourite author. She told stories that were true, yet held that fantasy appeal. The characters she wrote of were so well developed they seemed to be real.

"I have read a few of hers. They are fairly captivating." And that's how the walk home went; we would ask many questions about everything and nothing. He would laugh and my sometimes stupid answers and I would laugh at his. We walked extremely slow all the way to my house, not caring that the sun had already settled, not caring if someone saw us laughing so openly. We enjoyed each  
others company. I loved being beside him, I could be myself, the same Isabella that I was with Mary. I could laugh, speak my opinion, smile, tease and show my emotions, all things that would have any other man running from me. Edward was different; he wasn't a man who saw himself as better than me just because of his status and gender. He treated me like an equal, something I craved. Edward was too good for this life; he should have been born an angel or a god, never a human in a cruel world.

"Thank you for walking me home." I said when we finally reached my front door.

"It was my pleasure. I enjoyed our talk immensely." He smiled at me, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I could feel my heart beat erratically at his touch, making my face grow hot.

"Good night Edward."

"Sweet dreams Isabella." I watched him walk down the street, for awhile before the darkness covered him and made me blind. I walked inside the house, just to be bombarded by my mother

"How was the tea?" she asked nervously, obviously wanting to know if I acted right.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't have the tea." I said truthfully.

"Why are you coming home so late?" She asked, her eyes asking for answers.

"I was talking with Edward and we lost track of time." Again I stuck with the truth. My mother's face broke out into a wide smile.

"So you fancy Edward Mason?" She asked. I only nodded before rushing to my room. My mother was probably already day dreaming of my wedding day. I took Edward's advice and dreamed sweet dreams. Dreams where he was the leading  
role.

* * *

**Please review! Like you so kindly have been.**

**LilyAlice**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I love that you guys like my story. Again thanks to Trueloveskiss for fixing this up. **

"Isabella!" I heard my mother call me, waking me from my dreams. I scowled at my ceiling wishing I didn't have to leave my bed. I stood up, slipped on my slippers and headed downstairs.

"Yes, mama?" I asked when I finally made it to the kitchen.

"Mary's here for you." I smiled and ran to the door, finding Mary standing there in the entrance way. I ran over and hugged her, causing her to laugh.

"Look at you, you're a mess." She said, taking in my disheveled appearance and my white night gown. "Did you just wake up?"

"Well you look nice, and yes I just woke up." She shooed me down to my room with a wave of her hands telling me to hurry up. I moved quickly around my room, throwing on a brown dress and putting my hair up. I was back downstairs in no time.

"That took you less time than usual." Mary said looking at the clock in the kitchen. I smacked her arm as I walked by to grab my bowl of porridge for breakfast. She laughed again happily before sitting down at the table with me.

"Mary, it is nice to see you again dear." My mother said, kissing Mary softly on the cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Swan. It is lovely to see you, but may I ask to take your daughter away for the day?" I looked curiously at Mary across the table, but she lightly kicked my shin and I smiled.

"Sure, you girls have fun. Isabella don't forget that you need to get me some more oats at the general store." I nodded and shoveled my food faster into my mouth. Standing up I grabbed Mary's hand and we left the house.

"What is so important that it has you so energetic?" I asked as soon as the front door closed behind me.

"I have wonderful news." She said, smiling widely. Mary truly glowed when she smiled.

"Well come on tell me." I said, bouncing on my feet in anticipation.

"Edward Mason came to my house this morning asking about you." I stared at Mary in disbelief, had she gone delusional?

"That cannot be right. Why would he want to know about me?" Mary rolled her eyes, dragging me to a secluded spot in the park so we could talk freely.

"I think he's entranced by you. You are very charming when you let your guard down." I shook my head to try and get my thoughts to straighten out. Edward Mason wanted to know about me. That was impossible, improbable, and insane.

"What exactly did he say Mary?" Curiosity seemed to get the best of me.

"He wanted to know if you were taken already, or if you were promised to anyone." I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my lips. Maybe it wasn't so insane after all.

"You must be teasing me. This isn't one of your jokes is it Mary?" She shook her head and laughed with me. We laughed at the strangeness of the situation and the idea that someone would like such a free-spirited women like me.

"I'm so happy for you Isabella." She said and I knew she meant it. Mary was a true friend she was never jealous at my good fortune and I was never jealous of hers. Our laughing must have generated some attention because when we looked up mothers passing with their children scowled at us. This only made us giggle more. We were so wrapped up in our conversation that we forgot all  
about our surroundings and the time. When I looked down at my watch I saw that the general store closed in half an hour.

"Mary I must go now. I have to get my mothers oats." I said hurriedly before running walking quickly down the side walk towards the general store, only stopping to wave good-bye to Mary who was still smiling. Her smile made me wonder why someone wouldn't want her, but I kept those thoughts at the back of my mind as I hurried to the store. It had grown late out and the general  
store was fairly far away.

By the time I reached it I had exactly five minutes to purchase the oats, before six O'clock. I thanked the store clerk and walked outside, noticing how empty the streets were. Knowing I need to get home soon I decided to take the short cut home, something that I shouldn't have done. The back root consisted of many alleyways and short cuts between houses and buildings. Down one particular alleyway I heard a strange noise coming form behind me, it sounded like the shuffling of footsteps.

Turning around I saw Joseph walking towards me, his black hair, messed up from its usual slicked down state, his coat opened up and a bottle in his hand. I turned back around not wanting to deal with a drunken Joseph. I only got a few  
more feet before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Why hello Joseph." I said, faking a cheerful smile. He smiled back and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hello beautiful." I flinched back slightly at the sneer in his tone. Without a warning he had me pushed against the buildings side, pinning me beneath his body. I struggled against his hold, but even as a drunk Joseph was still strong.

"Stay Isabella." He said again, looking down at my chest. I took that as my opening, with all my strength I raised my knee and hit him between the legs, forgetting about my bag of oats I sprinted down the alleyway, away form the groaning Joseph. Of all times I had to be clumsy it was the time when my life was in danger. My foot caught and something and I hit the ground...hard.

I heard Joseph drawing closer but I couldn't get myself off the ground, my body hurt too much too move. I was flipped violently around so my back was pressed into the cold cobblestone.

"Did you really think you could get away?" He said, and I jutted my chin out, I was not going to cry in front of this scumbag. "I wanted you Isabella, for many years, but I just wasn't good enough was I?" I kept my mouth shut just listening to him rant. Trying to buy my time. "Well now I'm going to have you. You will no longer be desirable when I'm done." My eyes widened in fear. He was right if anyone found out I was no longer a virgin I would be shunned, hated, a disgrace. He dug his knees into my sides to keep me in  
place as his fingers went to the strings at the front of my dress. I knew I could only get one good scream out of me before Joseph shut me up. I took one last deep breath before screaming bloody murder at the top of my lungs.

My scream lasted for two seconds before his hand clamped down on my mouth, but in the enclosed area my scream rang down the alleyway. Projected my fear and desperation.

"You stupid ." He shouted in my face, slapping me once across my cheek, sending my head sharply to the side. Even the stinging sensation in my cheek did not make me cry, I would never show my weakness to him. He reached down with his free hand and ripped my skirts, the seams gave away and I now had a slit that ran all the way up to the top of my thigh. My back began to  
sear in pain as he applied more pressure to my body, my ribs screaming in protest from my fall. I watched as he hurriedly removed his own clothing, knowing I was helpless, I closed my eyes. I heard a sound coming form the entrance of the alleyway, someone was screaming my name. I knew that voice it was the voice of my guardian angel. I bite Josephs hand and screamed one last  
time, listening as the footfalls came closer at a faster pace. I grinned at him, seeing his fearful expression. He jumped off me, tripping over his dropped pants. I heard his head crack against the cobblestone, he didn't  
stir.

"Isabella!" I heard Edward shout. I looked up to see him standing above me, a pained expression on his face. I smiled weakly at him. I tried to sit up but the pain became too much and I cried out. Edward dropped quickly to his knees, ripping his jacket off he places it around my shoulders. I was so completely indecent. I could feel the warm spring breeze against my thighs and on my chest, places I shouldn't be able to feel it.

"Are you alright Isabella?" Edward asked softly, wiping stray strands of hair from my face. I nodded unable to speak, I wished that he didn't have to see me like this, but I was also glad it was him who saved me from the monster that lay beside me on the stone. "Can you move?" He asked, I tried and failed. He must have seen this because he reached down and scooped me easily into his arms. It was there, safe in his arms that the shock of what happened hit me.

The tears fell freely from my face and I buried my face into his collar, staining his shirt with salty tears.

* * *

**Please review! Lets see if you guys can see where this is going...**

**LilyAlice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight is not owned by me, but by Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to Trueloveskiss for fixing this up in less than an hour. **

Edward never once seemed to care about my weight or the tears; he just said comforting words and hummed a soft tune to keep me calm. I clung to his shirt finding safety in his arms. In his arms I remembered the oats I had left behind.

"Oats, I have to get the oats." I blubbered. Trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. Edward looked down at me a confused expression on his face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Bella? No one had ever called me Bella before, but coming from him it was the most beautiful name on the planet. He could call me anything and it would be perfect.

"I'm fine, it's just...I dropped the bag of oats I bought for my mother and she's going to be angry if I come home without it." I said hurriedly, fighting the tears. He frowned at me, even frowning Edward looked perfect. His dark eyebrows would furrow and his eyes would slightly narrow.

"I think your mother will understand. And if she doesn't I'll buy you a new bag tomorrow, first thing." He looked so serious; I couldn't let him pay for something I had lost, it was my fault for losing it.

"No Edward. I'll just get a new bag tomorrow, you don't have to." I watched him closely as he shook his head at me, that's when I noticed how tense his jaw was, how his eyes would flash with anger every few seconds. There was something wrong. I no longer felt the need to cry, all I wanted to do was comfort Edward like he was doing for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly, he looked down to meet my eyes. His eyes were such a pure emerald it shocked me that I never noticed before, even in the dark his eyes seemed to glow slightly. I stared at him longer but it looked like he didn't want to say anything. I reached up with one of my hands and touched his cheek, regaining his attention. "Please?" I begged, worried that I had done something wrong. I no longer cared about the pain in my body or the shock I was feeling I was no only worried about Edward.

"I'm angry. How could anyone do something so horrible to you? Its inexcusable, I want to beat him till he is an inch from death." His voice was steel in anger. I should have been afraid, but I wasn't, some how I knew he would never do anything to me. Edward was one boy who I knew would never take advantage of me. When we reached the bottom of my house steps he set me gently on my feet, keeping his hands on my waist to steady me.

"Edward, thank you. I could never correctly express how grateful I am you were near tonight..." He placed his hand delicately over my mouth, stopping my flow of words.

"You never need to thank me." He whispered, his velvet voice just like the wind in the darkness, inviting and calming, relaxing yet awakening.

"I must go now, my mother is waiting." I turned to leave but found myself stuck in his embrace.

"Would it be too forward for me to kiss your cheek?" He asked suddenly and I became immersed into his eyes. All my knowledge of speech left me in that instant and all I could do was nod. His face came close and I felt his soft warm lips on my cheek, the touch was as soft as a moth's wing. Soon all the warmth that his body was giving me left as he stepped away and headed towards  
his house.

I watched him leave feeling the now all too familiar emptiness in my chest. I turned slowly around and walked up the stairs, into my house.

"I'm home mama!" I called announcing myself. She came around the corner with a scowl on her face, which turned quickly into horror when she saw my appearance. I remembered the ripped skirt and corset, my slightly flustered face and my wind whipped hair. I blushed remembering Edward's jacket that still sat on my shoulders.

"Oh my,Isabella!" My mother shrieked. "What happened to you?" She rushed forward, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the bathroom.

"Someone attacked me while I was walking home, I didn't get a good look at them. I managed to get away but they ripped my dress." I wasn't going to tell my mother it was Joseph because in court it would be my word against his. Everyone knew this, even my mother.

"Are you alright?" I knew she was trying to be nice but I also knew she wanted to know if I was raped.

"I have not been harmed." I answered withdrawn. "I will take the dress to the seamstress tomorrow and pick up a new bag of oats." My mother nodded and left the bathroom, leaving me to my own misery. I quickly stripped out of the ruined dress and turned around so my back was to the mirror, I saw the huge purple bruise on my back and the same purple bruises on my knee caps. Taking  
a wash cloth I slowly cleaned my self off. When I was done I slipped on my night gown and brushed my hair, so it flowed softly over my shoulders in delicate curls. I walk to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit my too soft pillow.

In the morning my body was hit with the after shock of the bruises. My back hurt too much too move and my knees weren't going to be able to hold me up. I groaned and flopped over onto my side, not wanting to get out of bed today.

"Isabella." My mother whispered form my door way. "There is a visitor here to see you, a Mr. Edward Mason." I jerked my head up to look at my mother; she was smiling ear to ear. I quickly fixed may hair into a tight bun and pulled my quilt up to my chin before telling my mother he could come in. I watched my wooden door creak open and Edward stood in the threshold in all his glory.

His bronze hair was windblown and sparkled in the sun that came through my open window. His green eyes scanned over me and finally reached my eyes, his face broke into the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, as if shy.

"Fine, thank you." It would be rude to tell him I hurt. Edward seemed to know I was lying for he frowned at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"Well I brought a bag of oats, for your mother like I said I would and I came to see if you were doing better." He said hurriedly.

"You didn't have to do that." I protested. He just shook his head and laughed at me.

"If you are well enough, would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked, looking extremely unsure and nervous. I couldn't turn someone down who looked that way.

"Yes, just allow me to get dressed." He nodded and left, leaving me to get dressed. I ran around the room in a mad haste, not caring about the bruises any more. I was going to spend a day with Edward I had nothing to complain about. Opening my closet I tried to find my best dress and settled on a dark red one that went with the red tints in my hair. As soon as I was ready I walked downstairs to see my mother and Edward having a very heated discussion about the war going on in Europe. I leaned against the door way and watched as the exchanged reasons for and against the war. Finally after five minutes of the argument I decided it would be best if I intervened.

"Mama you're being very rude to our guest." I said as I strode into the room. Both of their heads shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh I don't mind Isabella; it was a very enlightening debate." He smiled warmly at my mother before standing up and walking towards me. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked, obviously knowing I was or else I wouldn't have walked downstairs.

"Yes, I just need to grab my shawl." Spinning on my heels I headed into the entrance way and grabbed my white shawl that was sitting on a hook. "Oh Edward, here is your jacket." I grabbed his jacket from the hanger I placed it on last night and layed in gently over his arm.

"Have here back for supper." My mother said to Edward. She turned to me throwing me a meaningful look, which pretty much meant that we would talk when I got back.

"Yes Mrs. Swan." He bowed courteously to her and held his arm out for me, I took his arm and together we left my house.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews!!!! you people are awesome. **

**Please keep reviewing!**

**LilyAlice**

**p.s-This story will pick up, this is just the introduction chapters,.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns it, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that.**

We walked in silence down the street. I watched the hustle and bustle of the afternoon day, watching as store owners placed signs out advertising their new products. I watched children pull on their mothers petticoats asking for ice cream and the birds singing their sweet songs up above. I looked over to see Edward smiling at me; I smiled back and quickly turned my head, hiding the  
on coming blush.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, as we kept walking down the winding streets. When he remained silent, I looked up at him, catching his eye he leaned in closer.

"It's a secret." He whispered his voice the softest velvet. I felt a shiver run down my spine, but ignored it. Soon we had left the busyness of the city and were walking down a gravel path just outside of the town. I watched my surroundings in awe, I loved nature it was so relaxing and free. The way the bird soars and the way the wind blows lazily across your skin. I love how something so sweet as a summer's day can turn into a deadly thunderstorm in the blink of an eye.

"We're here." Edward said, breaking me out of my reverie. My head shot up and I looked around, Edward had brought me to a meadow. The meadow was beautiful, it was open and every inch was covered in amazing colourful flowers ranging from Lilacs to Buttercups. The sun shone down on the meadow making the flowers almost glisten.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I said my eyes widening as I took in the scenery. He laughed happily at my expression before his face became serious and he stood in front of me.

"Would you like to dance Miss Swan?" His voice became as soft as velvet. I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face; it always did when he talked.

"You can not be serious. It would be improper to dance in the open with no music." I said, slightly nervous.

"It is only improper in the eyes of the public. Since we are not around any people it therefore is proper." He said, sounding confident with his answer.

"Is that what you believe?" I said incredulously. He said nothing just extended his hand out so it was in front of me. "There is no music, Edward." I tried to protest, but still he made no move to back down.

"We will make our own music." My eyebrows raised on their own at his comment. He seemed to see them and laughed at my expression. "Let me rephrase that for you dear Isabella. I will hum a tune." I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping he was joking with me. When he still didn't moved I sighed in defeat.

"I will go along with your foolish idea because you would stand there and stare at me if I didn't" I told him, placing my hand in his.

"I would stare at you anyways." He replied quietly, so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard him right, it was probably some trick of my foolish mind. I scrutinized his expression as he pulled me towards the middle of the meadow but that helped me little, he was still smiling crookedly at me. When we got out to the middle, he stepped away from me and bowed.

"Would you honor me with this dance Isabella?" He asked, placing a kiss on my extended hand.

"Why yes I will." I answered playing along with his little charade. I placed my hand delicately in his palm and quickly we entered the first few steps of the waltz. His hand was warm on my waist as he guided us through the familiar steps, I heard him humming a beautiful tune as we moved to its notes. Our bodies twisted and turned in synchronized movement's never once breaking  
pattern.

The flowers became just a colorful blur as we swirled around the beautiful meadow; Edward was the only thing that was in focus. We seemed to dance for ages; time no longer mattered it slipped away from our minds as we reveled in the pure pleasure dancing brought us. I never noticed when Edward stopped humming a tune or when we no longer followed the steps of the waltz but one that both our feet knew, it was a dance that came from our hearts.

I expressed myself and my feelings through my movements, not caring if it was improper or if he rejected me. In the meadow locked in his emerald eyes a realization hit me. I loved Edward, a boy I knew for only five days but it seemed right for me to be in his arms.

Edward was perfect, the kind of perfect that you can only see once in a thousand life times. I was connected to Edward in a deeper way than just infatuation; Edward was part of me, part of my soul. Many people would search a lifetime looking for the right person without knowing it, I had found my soul mate and never intended on letting him go without a fight. I now knew what Miss Austen was writing about in _Pride & Prejudice_ and what Shakespeare wrote about in _Romeo & Juliet_. love.

All too soon we stopped dancing and stood still. My hand still rested on his shoulder and the other in his hand, his hand was still placed delicately on my waist. Neither of us said a word the only noise was our breathing, even the meadow had grown unnaturally quiet.

"Bella." Edward whispered. His voice broke me from my trance and I quickly stepped back from him. The sounds of the meadow came back to me, the chirping birds and the rustling leaves the loudest in my ears. I watched as Edward's face dropped  
in sadness as I stepped away. It broke my heart to see him so sad.

"Would you like me to take you back home?" Edward asked me, I could hear the strain on his voice to keep it calm.

"Edward, this." I gestured with my hand at the empty space between us. "We can not happen." I finally managed to choke out.

He didn't say anything just looked at me with an unfathomable expression. Tears sprang to the back of my eyes; he didn't even know what I was talking about. All this time I thought we shared mutual feelings but I guess I was wrong. Turning on my heel I fled from the meadow, from the most beautiful angel. Some how I managed not to fall while running. I ran to the path that we came from but never took one step on it because arms snaked around my waist restraining me from moving any further. How dare he even try and stop me, I have embarrassed myself to such a horrible extent I didn't want to see his face any more.

"Isabella please stop." Edward's voice pled with me. I struggled harder against the encasement of his arms, hoping he would let me go. The emptiness constantly tearing at my heart. Edward was strong; he never once renounced his hold on me. He kept his arms securely around my waist. Everything became too much for my body and mind and my knees buckled underneath me unable to  
hold me up any longer. The tears fell in hot streams down my face, escalating my embarrassment to a higher level. I could not stop the tears, even for my life, every one of them was a betrayal to me as they slipped from my eyes.

"Bella, please tell what is ailing you?" Edward's voice was full of pain, why was he hurting.

"I must go." I managed to say through tears.

"Please stay; I want you to," Those four words, shocked me so much that the tears ceased to fall.

"You want me?" I whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Please keep it up. I have this annoying place called high school that i must attend five times a week, so if the next chapter takes longer to get up you can blame that.**

**LilyAlice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Belongs as always to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to Trueloveskiss for going over my horrible spelling and grammar.**

_"Youwant me?" I whispered._

"Of course I want you, you silly girl." He chuckled, relief washing over his features. I stared into his eyes, momentarily getting lost as I searched for any sign of a lie, but all I found was true sincerity. Joy filled me and without thinking I flung my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

They were tears of joy and relief. Soon my brain caught up with my heart and I took two stumbling steps backwards. Edward stood in his place laughing slightly at me, before taking my hand and pulling me back so there was only an inch of distance between our bodies. I could feel his warmth radiating from him, I could see his heart beating in his chest.

"This is far from proper." I whispered. Fearing if I talked loud the dream would be gone, it was such a wonderful dream, I didn't want it to end.

"No one should ask us to be proper around the ones we love. For love makes us all fools." Edward replied without pause.

"You're in love?" I asked, breathlessly. My heart kept pounding harder and harder against my ribcage; I feared it would crack. Edward looked down at me and smiled a loving smile.

"Yes." Since we were still being 'improper' I could be blunt.

"With who?" I asked innocently. Shocked, he looked into my eyes and started laughing.

"This beautiful, stunning, charming, sweet, lovely brunette, whose smile lights up the darkest of nights and whose eyes hold the answer to everything." My knees turned to jelly and my heart seemed to flutter. Is this how falling in love was suppose to feel?

"Her name?" I asked, digging deeper.

"So many questions." He said smiling. "I'll grant you three guesses, if you do not crack my secret by then it will stay locked away forever." I pondered for a minute, watching as he became impatient, he opened his mouth to say something, but I silenced him, placing my hand over his mouth.

"Patience is a virtue." I felt him blow out a big gust of air against my hand. "Mary?" I decided to try her first. He shook his head, his bronze hair flopping in the breeze. "Hm Susan?" Again he responded with a shake of his beautiful head.

"I'll give you a clue; she's standing in this meadow." I smiled brightly at him.

"I have no inkling of who you are talking about." I said. He scowled at me playfully before grabbing my hand and towing me back down the path.

"I guess you'll never know." He said, looking down at me.

"Why are we heading home?" I asked curiously, finally looking up to see where he was taking me.

"It is getting dark out and I promised you mother I would have you home for dinner." He said looking really serious. "I wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression." We walked the rest of the way back to town in silence. It was a good silence, the kind that someone one could get used to, the kind that didn't leave you worrying but rather left you feeling uplifted and joyous.

When we finally made it back to town the hustle and bustle had died down and only the people hurrying to finish up last minute shopping were left on the street. I looked around and saw the shop owners closing up, waving good-bye to their last customers of the day. It surprised me that so much could change in the course of a day, yet some things never did change. Like Mr. MacPhearson, he would always open his shoe repair shop at 9:00 in the morning and would close it at 6:00 sharp no acceptations But I changed so much over the day, I realized my true feelings for Edward, I became aware of his, I experienced rejection, love, loss, joy and happiness all in one day and it had left its mark on me. By the time we reached my door step, I was dead on my feet. I was tired from the lack of sleep I had the night before and from the emotional strain I went through today, it took all I had in me to keep myself up right.

"This is where I leave you Miss Bella." Edward said suddenly the first word either of us had spoken since the meadow.

"Why do you address me as Bella?" I was too curious to care that my eyes were drooping.

"Everyone calls you Isabella." I waited to see if he would say anything more, he didn't.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked eagerly. He smiled a breath-taking crooking smile seeming to hear my joy.

"Yes, I hope so. Now get inside before your mother never allows you out with me again." I turned to leave, but my hand was grasped in Edwards. Without breaking eye contact with me he bent his head down and placed one delicate kiss to the back of my hand. "Sweet dreams my Bella." He whispered.

I spun around shocked at his words; did he say what I thought he said? My Bella? I didn't have time to ponder on that too long, Edward was already walking away from me and my mother was opening the door to see what was taking me so long.

"At last you return." My mother said. I smiled at her; sometimes my mother could be so strange.

"Hello to you to mama." I said, moving around her to enter the house. I could smell our dinner cooking on the stove, it wasn't much but it still smelled good after my long day.

"How was your hike?" My mother asked impatiently, as she took off my shawl and moved to hang it on the hook.

"It was wonderful, I saw many birds." I replied, moving swiftly into the kitchen to grab my bowl of oatmeal and my fresh apple.

"How you tease me Isabella. I meant how was Edward?" I smiled at her but held my tongue. "Ungrateful...crass...girl." I heard some scattered words my mother muttered as she moved around the kitchen to get her share of the meal.

When my dinner was done I moved to clean up the kitchen, feeling bad that my mother made dinner without my help. When I was done I was using everything in me to stifle my yawns.

"I am exhausted mama. I'm going to retire to my room." She waved a good-bye to me from over her book. I stayed for a second to watch my mother read her book by the candle light, I hardly ever saw my mother just relaxing, it was strange and comforting to see my mother so. I trudged down the hall to my bedroom and fell asleep as soon as I finished brushing my hair out.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews!!!! I love you people!! please keep reviewing.**

**LiyAlice**

**p.s Happy Valentines Day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anything related to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to Trueloveskiss again for her wonderful help.**

It wasn't the sun or my mother that woke me up it was the soft sound of rain against my window. I groggily pushed the blankets off my body and moved towards the window to see how bad the weather was. Looking out I saw the sky was clear and the sun was just coming over the horizon, streaking the sky in beautiful hues of purple and pink.

Confused about the sound I looked around to see Edward standing off to the side with a smile on his face. I quickly opened the window. Edward looked like he was just getting out of bed. His normally messy bronze hair was even worse than usual. His clothes looked like he threw them on in a desperate haste in the dark.

"Edward?" I hissed, trying to conceal my body from view. I was only in my nightgown.

"Bella I couldn't wait to see you, but I couldn't call on you again. My mother found out about us seeing each other yesterday and she's forbid me from seeing you, but I can't live with that. So I came to tell you that I will be at the meadow at noon. Please come if you feel the slightest of feelings for me." He whispered back to me in his irresistible silken voice. I was taken back by his request and momentarily lost for words.

"I'll meet you there." I replied, his smile seemed to stretch for miles after that. Swiftly he moved forward and kissed my cheek before running back down the street towards his house. While closing the window I had to control my breathing. My heart was pounding a mile a minute and my head was spinning slightly. Edward wanted to be with me, even against his mothers orders; I had  
never felt so...happy. Moving quietly around my room I tried to find the best dress to wear. Finally settling on a crème and emerald one, I got ready for the day. After I ate my breakfast and told my mother I was going for a walk, I left the house and walked towards the meadow.

"Isabella!" I heard someone call for me as I walked down the street. I turned to see Mary walking quickly towards me, weaving in and out of the people on the busy side walk. When she reached me she was out of breath.

"I have the most terrible news." She said breathlessly.

"What?" I said shocked, what could have happened?

"Mrs. Mason has chosen the four girls that are to try and win Edward's heart." Mary finally said when she had caught her breath. Just when Mary seemed to have her breathing under control I lost mine. My lungs seemed to tighten up and I felt like I was fighting for air.

"Is this true?" I asked, hoping Mary heard the gossip wrong. She watched my face closely.

"Yes." She said slowly, trying to keep me calm. The pain in my heart hurt more than anything I had ever felt. How could I so stupidly fall in love with someone who was out of my league and going to be promised to someone else?

"Come with me Isabella." Mary said quietly as she forcefully grabbed my upper elbow and towed me off the streets. I knew my face must have shown the pain I was in because women on the street stopped and looked at me, I saw in their expressions that they wanted to come over and see if I would be alright but none of them did for that was not the way of society. You dealt with  
your emotional problems on your own.

"I'm going to the meadow in the east of the park." I said, pulling my elbow out of Mary's grasp. I had managed to conceal my emotions. "You may come, I am meeting Edward there." I said. Mary looked at me stunned

.  
"You are meeting Edward?" She repeated. "So your pained expression was because you love him not because you won't now have a chance with him?" Mary could be so observant, especially when it came to me.

"Of course it's because I love him. I've known him for six days now and I can't stop thinking about him. I feel like the young and naive Juliet." Mary laughed happily, linking my arm in hers and we walked towards the meadow.

"You are one of a kind Isabella Swan and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"I'm extremely glad." I said politely. We walked in silence all the way to the meadow, each of us pondering our own problems. When we got to the meadow I saw Edward standing on the other side his back to us. Looking at Mary, we both snickered quietly and walked extremely slowly to where he stood. When we reached him we straightened out of our crouches.

"Edward." I said loudly, causing him to jump in fright. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. Mary wasn't that nice she laughed loudly at Edward's scared expression when he turned around.

"Bella." he breathed in relief. "And Mary. It's nice to see you again." He smiled brightly at both of us.

"I'm running late for a violin lesson. I will see both of you later." Mary said, winking at me. I knew Mary's violin lesson didn't start for another hour. I raised my eyebrows at her but she just shook her head slowly. So I let the question at the tip of my tongue slip off.

"I hope your lesson goes smoothly." Edward said to Mary. Before she left Mary pulled me off to the side to whisper in my ear.

"Be careful Isabella, Mrs. Mason has ears, eyes and claws. Watch where you tread with Edward." She whispered to me. "Have a good afternoon." She called out louder to Edward. He lifted up his hand and waved to Mary.

"Thank you for your concern Mary." I kissed her cheek lightly before she left. I was watching Mary leave feeling guilty about falling in love when she had no one. Then Edward sneaked up behind me.

"Bella." I jumped and turned around to look at him. He laughed quietly at my expression but stopped when I scowled at him. "What did Mary want to tell you?" He asked his emerald eyes boring into me

"She wanted to tell me that your mother has ears, eyes and claws and that she has picked out four suitable girls for you." I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed that I had said so much. His eyes seemed to just lift the truth from me. I could feel my blush run all the way up to my hair line. I saw Edward stiffen. Looking up I saw he was staring over my head his jaw clenched and his fists balled.

"She what?" He asked quietly.

"She got four girls for you." I said nervously. "You did not know?"

"No, my mother never tells me things like this. Most of the times she thinks she owns me." I suddenly felt very sorry for Edward, to have mother who controlled your life so fully would not be a happy life.

Suddenly Edward turned and smiled at me. "How do you find Mrs. Palmers new bakery store?" Edward asked me

"I adore it. The cakes are to die for." After that our conversations stayed on the happy side of things, we spent most of our afternoons laughing at each other and walking around the meadow.

We spent everyday for the next week like that, meeting in secret at the meadow, hiding our growing love. I was stupid to think it could last, I was a fool for falling in love. If only I knew what was to come, I could have possibly saved myself the heartache.

* * *

**You guys are still awesome, please keep reviewing it means alot.**

**Lilyalice**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Trueloveskiss who fixed my spelling. Finally the changing point in the story.**

It was a cloudy May morning and as usual my mother was rushing around the house getting ready for work. I was sitting quietly at the table eating my breakfast, watching as my mother frantically searched for her lunch money.

"Mama it's on the oven." I said, noticing the light reflecting off the coins. Rushing in, my mother grabbed my money and kissed my cheek.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked for the fourth time this morning.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. But I was lying, I was not fine. Every morning for the last two weeks Edward would come to my window and we would talk for half and hour before he would have to run home just to avoid being caught. But this morning was different Edward didn't show up.

I barely touched my food my mind was else where. Scenarios of what happened played through my head faster than a movie. The calm and collective part of my mind told me he probably had errands to run for his mother. The paranoid, panicked part of mind already thought he was dead. It was irrational but still I feared the worst. When I couldn't stand staring at the brown mush that was my breakfast I moved to my room where I could get dressed. While I was deciding on how to wear my hair I heard a soft knock on the front door. My heart lifted. I ran straight to the front door and flung it open expecting to see Edward.

"Mrs. Mason." I stuttered out. "What a pleasant surprise." I managed to add on to the end. It was pleasant until I saw the state Elizabeth Mason was in. Her hair fell straight down her back, her golden locks tangled by the wind. Elizabeth's emerald eyes were filled to the rim with tears, that I noticed she was trying her hardest not to let fall down her cheeks. Her expression sent me right into a frenzied panic, my heart rate increased threefold and my breathing became uneven.

"Please come in." I said, stepping away from the door, my voice was thankfully steady. Elizabeth walked in and went straight into the kitchen, sitting down on the wooden chair. I followed slowly behind her, this strange alternate universe just got weirder. Sitting down on one of the wooden chairs I waited for her to start talking.

"Isabella, I must apologize to you. I have treated you so poorly and cruelly that it is inexcusable. I want to tell you that I was blind. I wanted everything to be right for Edward, a girl with money and looks. But for the past couple of weeks I have never seen him so happy. The music he plays on his piano is sweet and happy. I wanted to figure out why the sudden change so I asked around and found out it was because of you." She paused and took a deep breath still fighting away the tears. As I watched Mrs. Mason's eyes fill up again I became extremely numb, I couldn't feel any more nothing seemed to matter. My body was preparing for the words that would destroy me.

"Isabella, Edward has fallen terribly ill. He is at the hospital now being looked after by Dr Cullen. He requested I not tell you for you would only worry. But I know a women's mind better than he does and I'm positive you would worry if he never called on you." Edward was ill? My heart seemed to stop beating momentarily.

"Is he going to recover?" I asked quietly, fighting off the surfacing dread.

"I do not know. I was about to head back to the hospital, you may accompany me." I jumped up and headed for the door, not caring about my hair, or the fact that I didn't grab my shawl or bonnet. I only cared about Edward. Mrs. Mason caught up to me quickly and soon we were weaving in and out of the crowd towards the hospital at top speed.

The hospital was a large brick building with many windows and doors. When Mrs. Mason and I walked through the front door, I noticed that there was a lot of people in here. I knew that a sickness was going around but I didn't know it was this bad. Mrs. Mason grabbed my hand and together we navigated through the throng of people to a room on the second floor. I walked in slowly after Mrs. Mason; I was scared of what I would see. Walking into the room, I saw row after row of beds. People lay dying and coughing on those beds, very little of these people had a family member with them. I felt a wave of sadness for the people who were dying alone. I walked slowly towards the bed that Mrs. Mason had stopped at.

"There's someone else to see you Edward." I heard Mrs. Mason whisper to him. Edward sat up and saw me then, his face became contorted in pain.

"Bella." He whispered. "Why did you come?" That question seemed to throw me over my edge, how dare he question me.

"Why did I come? Why did I come?" I said my voice rising. "I came because I'm worried sick for you, I came because I needed to see you, I came because I love you." In my sudden anger, I had uttered the three words that were never spoken before, implied yes, spoken no. I was acutely aware of everyone around us and Mrs. Mason looking at us but I didn't care. Part of my mind knew he  
wasn't going to make it, I ignored that part.

To my surprise Edward sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, he walked towards me and pulled me tightly against his chest. I didn't realize till now that tears were falling from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Edward waist and pulled my self closed to him burying my face in his shoulder. He rubbed calming circles on my back whispering words of comfort in my ear.

"Mr. Mason, it would be best if you stayed in bed." Said a musical voice from behind us.

"Sorry doctor." Edward replied, slowly pulling himself out of my grasp. "I love you too Bella." He whispered in my ear, before turning around and laying back down on his bed. My heart was filled with happiness and sadness, love and hate, all at once; I didn't know what to do with my self. I slowly moved forward and sat in a chair beside Edward's bed.

"And you must be Miss Isabella Swan. Edward's been talking about you." I looked up and saw the doctor smiling at me; he had blonde hair and topaz eyes and looked like a god.

"Hello." My voice came out quiet and coarse. I stuck my hand out and he shook it gently.

"Mrs. Elizabeth, please go sit in your bed." That caused my mind to go into over drive. Mrs. Mason had her own bed, which meant Mrs. Mason was sick.

"Mrs. Mason are you sick?" I inquired.

"Yes she is and she doesn't want to listen to doctors orders." Dr Cullen said. I waited until Dr Cullen moved on to the next bed before I turned to Mrs. Mason.

"You came to my house even though you were sick, just to apologize?" I asked her quietly, trying not to wake Edward who had fallen asleep pretty quickly.

"I had to. You needed to know." I thanked her and helped her into bed. Looking around I saw a little girl all by herself crying silently. I slowly walked over to her and sat beside her. She had brown curls and clear blue eyes.

"Hello." I whispered. She looked up and sniffled a few times.

"Hello." She whispered back through her tears.

"I'm Isabella." I thought it would be best to introduce my self first.

"I'm Cecilia." She said quietly, a small smile playing at her lips. Cecilia only looked to be six years old, too young to be in a hospital all by herself.

"What happened to your mother and father"I asked.

"They went to heaven." She answered tears forming in her eyes again. I felt my own tears rise up in my eyes and blur my vision. I felt so horrible about everything. I quickly blinked away my tears and saw old leather bound book sitting on a table beside her.

"Would you like me to read to you?" I asked. She nodded her head sharply causing her brown curls to bounce around her sweat sheered face. I reached over and picked up the book. Looking down at the title I laughed when the front read 'Romeo and Juliet'. I dived instantly into the first scene. I only read to Act 2 before I looked up and found Cecilia peacefully sleeping. I placed the book quietly down on the table and stood up stretching my aching body. When I turned around to walk back to Edward's bed side I saw Dr Cullen watching me. I smiled at him and waved. He walked over to me.

"Isabella that was the most caring thing anyone has done in this hospital room all day." I blushed at his comment.

"It was nothing; I needed to take my mind off other matters." He smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Death is never easy to face." Was all he said before turning back around.

"Isabella may I ask of you a small favour?" He quickly said turning back around.

"Yes." I replied instantly.

"Would you read to the little boy at the other end? He is eight and has just lost his parents. His name is Anthony." I nodded and picked up the book again walking over to the little boy curled up underneath his covers. He had curly black hair and dark blue eyes. His cheeks were stained in salty tears and his blue eyes were surrounded with red.

"Hello Anthony, I'm Isabella." I whispered quietly to him. Anthony looked up at me, pain strong in his expression.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, I smiled at him but shook my head.

"No I'm here to read you a book, if you would like." I watched him ponder my offer; it didn't take long for him to nod his head. Soon I was reading the beginning act of Romeo and Juliet again. Anthony fell asleep after scene five, closing the book I got up quietly and finally made my way to Edward's side. Seeing that he was awake I rushed over.

"Why did you not tell me you were awake?" I demanded, lowering myself into a chair by his side. He smiled one weak smile at me.

"The boy seemed so peaceful having you there; I did not want to ruin his chances of peace. I was listening to you talk anyways, you voice is so beautiful." I felt the blush creep up my cheeks, the way it always did when  
anyone complimented me.

"Thank you." I muttered. We sat and talked for what seemed like a long time, but such a short time also.

"It's getting late. You should head back home." Edward said when he saw me yawn. I stood up and looked around to find most patients sleeping, Edward's mother included.

"Good night Edward, I will see you tomorrow." I promised. I turned to leave but I felt Edward grab my hand, spinning me back towards him.

"Bella, I love you." In that moment I swear my heart swelled so much it was going to burst form my chest. I moved quickly back to his side.

"I love you too Edward, please don't leave me." I murmured into his ear. I felt Edward's hand tang in my hair and I pulled my head back so I would get a better look at his face. His emerald eyes were smoldering me, burning with so much emotion, it made my swelling heart stop beating. It was like gravity was pulling us together and when our lips touched it was heaven. He kissed me  
with the slightest of pressure, but it had me weak in the knees. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but soon enough he pulled away lying back on the cot.

"I won't leave you Bella." He finally answered. I turned and left, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall the whole way out. In my peripheral vision I saw Dr Cullen smiling sadly at me, as if he knew Edward wasn't going to make it. Dr Cullen's look pushed me too far and the tears fell in hot streaks down my cheeks.

* * *

**Review...please! This was my longest chapter.**

**LilyAlice**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks Trueloveskiss for fixing this. Two chapters in a row, be proud.**

I walked home tripping often. The tears came steadily from my eyes the whole way home, blurring my vision. When I got home I stumbled into the front door and to my bedroom where I stripped off my clothes and fell into a restless sleep. A sleep where nightmares haunted me and showed me things I never wanted to see.

I woke up at the crack of dawn and rose sleepily from my sweat soaked bed. Moving blindly around my room, I pulled on my corset, chemise and dress. Leaving my hair down I grabbed my bonnet off the hook and Left a note telling my mother where I was. I walked quickly despite my grogginess down the street to reach the hospital.

The hospital was busy as doctors and nurses rushed around tending to the needy patients. I made my way to the second floor and headed again for the room containing my love. I saw Dr. Cullen coming in the other side and I waved sadly at him.

"Dr Cullen, weren't you here when I left?" I asked him, wondering how long he devoted to the dying patients.

"I was, but death doesn't wait for a doctor to be awake. I hardly slept; I don't need that much sleep anyways. But Miss Isabella why are you up so early." He asked me, smiling slightly.

"I couldn't sleep as well; I came to see Edward Mason. Is he well?" I hoped I would get a good answer.

"I have just arrived so I wouldn't know." Together we both turned and walked into the room. I moved instantly to Edward's side to find him sleeping. His forehead was covered in a sheer of sweat and his was mumbling softly. I sat gently on the edge of his cot and brushed strands of his bronze hair away from his face. Dr Cullen came by and passed me a damp cloth which I took gratefully. I dabbed gently at his forehead to make him more comfortable. I watched as his eyes opened and I looked at the pure emerald eyes that I loved.

"Good morning." I said as brightly as I could under the circumstances. He smiled weakly at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered back. I momentarily paused for dabbing his forehead, but when he chuckled I continued.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"Better now that you're here." I blushed at his response. Edward reached up and brushed my cheek. "I love that colour on you." He whispered, through his chapped lips. I smiled as best as I could at him. We spent the rest of the hour just watching each other in silence.

"Ah Mr. Mason. Are you feeling any better?" Dr Cullen asked walking over with a clip board in hand.

"No better, no worse." Was Edward's answer, I looked into his eyes to see if I could detect a lie, there was something in his eyes but I couldn't tell. I looked away from him and looked at Cecilia and Anthony, both who were still sleeping.

"Dr Cullen. How are Anthony and Cecilia doing?" I asked suddenly. He smiled warmly at me, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Both of them are recovering and should be out of here very soon." A small smile graced my lips at the thought of them getting out but I still feared for Edward. There was a stirring to our left, when I looked over I saw Mrs. Mason getting up from a deep sleep.

"You're looking better Elizabeth." Dr Cullen said, walking over to her side.

"I feel fine Carlisle." Mrs. Mason said with a slightly bossy tone. "I don't mean to be rude but there are people who are actually dying you could be helping." I smiled to myself; here was the bossy Mrs. Mason I knew best. "Awe Edward dear your awake and Isabella how nice of you to drop by."

"It's my pleasure; I cannot stay any longer than lunch time. I have groceries to buy and a house to clean." I told her, hating that my mother still wanted me to do all the house chores, when the love of my life was dying. I spent the rest of the morning playing cards with Edward and Mrs. Mason and at Edward's request I read my favorite parts from Pride & Prejudice. When the noon bell rang a feeling of dread settled on me. I had to leave Edward's side. Standing up I smiled at him.

"You must go already?" He asked. I nodded at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. His forehead was burning up and it made me terrified.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning I promise." I said, with as much emotion as I could pack in two words. He smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand before I ran out of the room already running late. The rest of the day passed slowly for me, my heart ached more with each step I took. When night finally rolled in it was a relief. The house was spotless and the cabinets were as full as they'll ever be with food. I sat on my chair in my room pulling my brush through my thick knotted hair. I was a ball of paranoia and worry. I hoped with all my soul that Edward would get better. I slipped into an uneasy sleep waking up early, too eager to see Edward. After dressing I walked quickly down to the kitchen where I found my mother sitting at the table her head buried in her hands.

"Mama are you alright." I asked running towards her and placing my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm fine." She whispered back, a look of horrible despair haunting her eyes.

"Mama what has happened?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. But I already knew, of course I knew.

"There has been two terrible deaths." She said looking into my eyes. My body was numbing fighting off the pain that was attacking me with such force I fell to my knees. My mother dropped to my side. "Edward Mason and Elizabeth Mason died last night." She said over my horrible wrenching sobs. My heart had shattered like a glass vase hitting a wall. My mind couldn't fully comprehend the words but my body knew it, knew the pain was coming and when it did it hit me like a freight train, incapacitating me. Through the tears a saw a piece of paper slip from my mothers grip and land in front of my knees I paid no attention to the paper I couldn't focus. Everything was all wrong. The universe suddenly turned to a mighty stranger.

_Edward Anthony Mason_

_Born: June 20, 1901 Died: May 25, 1918_

_Edward was a devoted son and a loyal friend; he will be missed by all who knew him. But will forever be in our hearts._

_The Mason's funeral will be held Saturday May 27 at Henderson cemetery._

* * *

**You all knew it was coming...Please review though it really makes me write faster. The next chapter is the twist, I bet no one will figure it out, if you do guess right the next three chapters are dedicated to you.**

**LilyAlice.**

**P.S Cassie you can't guess you already know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!! A special thanks to Trueloveskiss for fixing this when she wanted to watch Lost.**

I reveled in the darkness. It was my constant companion, shielding me from the crippling pain I could not bare. I slipped into the corners of my mind as my heart shattered, leaving behind an emptiness that could not be filled.

&

&

Life seemed to fly by me, without a care in the world. People moved like nothing happened, the world still spinned for others. For me the universe, the reason for living had left me. Everything around me had become a mighty stranger; my only company was the constant unbearable pain that coursed through my body like my blood. It was a strange irony with my life giving blood pumping my death through me. Every heart beat, a desperate reminder of the person who had stolen it.

My own mother had given up on me; she left me alone to my dark thoughts. I never knew how long I sat in the rocking chair by the window, the death certificate still clutched in my hand. I watched the constant cycle of the setting and rising sun. Night was the easiest time for me; the shadows of the dark brought me more comfort than the bright, shine of the sun. The sun was rising again in the east, the sky becoming a sweet, soft purple and pink. The sun also brought me another day of unimmagionable pain.

But today was different; in between the unbearable pain and my shattered heart my unstable mind formed a plan. I would run away. Move away from the place where _he_ was most memorable. I would roam aimlessly, like a ghost; a shadow on this earth. Slowly I stood up from the rocking chair, the piece of paper still clutched in my hand. My knees were weak and my legs shook violently beneath my body. I was dehydrated and starving, but did not care, nothing mattered.

Moving around my room to collect necessities for my trip caused me more pain then I could have imagined, touching the beautiful fabrics that I had worn in his presence seemed to spark something in me. I moved swiftly and quietly around on the wooden floor hoping not to wake my sleeping mother across the hall. With my bag full, I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote my goodbyes to Mary and my mother. Walking down the street I turned back once to say my finally farewells to my house and my mother.

"Isabella!" I heard someone call me, out of politeness I turned around to see Mary running towards me. When she reached me she threw her arms around my waist and squeezed me tight.

"I'm going to miss you. You are my best friend, but I understand why you are leaving so leave in peace." She whispered tears falling down her face. Reaching up I wiped the tears form her cheeks.

"Mary, I leave to try and ease the pain. Know that I have always loved you like a sister." My voice was dead and it came out more as a hoarse croak.

"I tried to find you to give you this." She dropped something light and gold into my hand. "The lawyers went over the Mason's wills yesterday and Edward left you his golden cross. I know this must be a bad time but..." She trailed off. I waited for her to continue and when she didn't I hugged her one last time before spinning around and walking out towards the town limits. I held on to the gold chain for awhile willing myself just to look down.

When I finally managed to open up my palm and look and the thin gold chain and the delicate cross, I cried, fat salty tears. The tears fell in streams, this had been the first time I had cried in two weeks, when I first leaned of his death. I was too numb to even produce tears, it seemed my little interaction with Mary broke down some of the walls I had put in place to protect myself from the pain.

The sun had come completely over the horizon by the time I reached the outskirts of the city. I had no inkling of where I would go, New York? Texas? Washington? Canada? I wasn't sure. Which ever way the wind blows. I walked and walked and walked, I only saw one other person but they flew past me in a carriage. My feet were blistering and I was burning form the afternoon sun. With my arms wrapped tightly around my middle I pushed forward.

The sun was slowly beginning to set in the west when I heard the distant sound of hooves on the gravel coming from behind me. I turned around to see two black stallions running towards me, only one of the magnificent horses was carrying a rider. I stepped quickly to the side of the road to make room for the galloping horses. When they came close to me they skidded to a stop, flinging pieces of sand and rock all over me.

I still was coughing on the debris when the dust cleared. On top of one of the great black stallions was a women draped in fabric, ranging from a deep purple to a vibrant red. Her brown hair fell slightly out from behind a shawl that she had wrapped securely around her face to protect her perfect skin from the suns rays and the rocks flying back from the horses hooves. The girl didn't look to be much older than me, but she had an air around her that made her seem older, wiser beyond her years.

"Hello there, why are you walking alone at such an hour?" The girl asked, her voice was music. Her skirts blowing slightly in the wind.

"I ran away." I stated boldly. I saw her nod her head once in understanding.

"Then ride with me." She said waving her gloved hand at the black horse to her left that pranced happily at being mentioned. I stared at her incredulously.

"You must be joking. That magnificent horse must be for someone." She shook her head.

"I was picking up the horses from a friend and now I have along ride home. I would enjoy the company." Knowing I would never get a better offer I accepted. She hopped off her horse and helped me up on the other one.

"His name is Shadow." She told me when I asked. Soon we were riding off down the gravel road and towards the strangers destination.

"Why have you run away?" She asked, when we were trotting nicely down a street.

"I needed to start over." I gave her the simplest of answers. Releasing on of my hands from the reins I grabbed my stomach as I felt the all too familiar emptiness start to consume me.

"Is everything okay?" The brunette asked in a concerned voice.

"It will be, if you don't ask about my past life." I said, hoping I would never have to think about Chicago and its inhabitants again.

"Can I ask your name?" I nodded weakly, fighting the tears and the pain, hoping my body and mind would numb over soon.

"It's Lillian." I said, deciding there on the horse that I was going to start over new. The sun had fallen over the horizon and we were entering a new state.

"Where are we headed?" I finally asked as the air became chilly.

"To my hometown in Texas." Texas? That was miles and miles away. I sat quietly, keeping my mouth shut. There was no point in arguing with someone who lent you a horse.

"What is your name?" I asked, curious as to whom this stranger was.

"It's Maria." She answered pulling off her shawl to reveal two of the reddest eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

**Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Did anyone see that coming????I bet none of you expected Maria to come.**

**LilyAlice**


	14. Chapter 14

**Steohenie Meyer owns Twilight, NewMoon and Eclipse. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I love you guys.**

I gasped, knowing there was something wrong about Maria. I knew somehow she wasn't human and it terrified me.

"What are you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, but she seemed to hear me.

"Your new best friend," She answered laughing lowly at her answer. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise at her laugh. "Your worst nightmare," She added.

"I highly doubt that." I whispered to myself, for I have known a greater nightmare than some strange women on a horse with blood red eyes.

"You doubt that I'm your worst nightmare?" She questioned me. I looked up from my horses back and stared her straight in the eye.

"Yes, as I said, I have known of a greater nightmare than you." I said with confidence.

"You'll be in for a surprise little girl." Was the last thing she said for me for a long while. We rode in silence from what seemed like days. I should have run away, I knew I should have, but part of me knew there was no escape; somehow Maria would catch me if I tried. Soon the sun was rising again in the east and Maria put her fabrics and shawls back on.

"Why me?" I asked. Not really caring but it would be nice to know, why this beautifully terrifying women wanted to terrorize me, a plain girl from Chicago with nothing, not even a penny to her name.

"Because Lillian you are different. And when we reach my….family I will show you how special you are going to become." I couldn't make heads or tails of that sentence it was too cryptic. I watched as the terrain around us became rugged and dusty, trees appeared on the path less frequently and water was becoming scarce. The heat of the sun down south during the summer was excruciating. It burned my fair skin and made me sweat more than I drank.

"We're here." Maria said as we entered the state of Texas. I looked around and saw nothing, just dusty ground and the occasional hill. In the distance I saw a cloud of dust coming towards us, as it drew closer I saw it was actually people on horses. Maria held up her hand towards me, an obvious sign for me to stop. The horses coming towards us came to stop only meters ahead. There were three well built men sitting on the horses, dressed the exact same way Maris was, fabric covering every part of them. I ideally thought about how hot they would be, but they never showed any discomfort towards the sun or the heat.

"Did you bring a snack along with you Maria?" One of the men asked his voice like liquid honey.

"No, I brought her to be changed." All the men seemed to do a double take, their eyes skimming over my body before looking back at Maria in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious." One man asked incredulously.

"Do you challenge me, Jesse?" Maria asked a cool edge to her tone. The man shook his head, quickly, as if trying to calm her.

"We bring news of your army." The final man said his voice was a sweet southern voice accompanied with a soft southern twang. "It is thirty newborns strong and will grow if you command it. We came to tell you that another coven is moving into our territory, looking for a battle."

"Thank you Hector, I will ride ahead and deal with the newborns and the other coven. You will stay here with Lillian. She is meant to be your partner, so change her when it pleases you." Maria said to Hector. Her words confused me more than ever, change? newborns? What was all this. Why would such a young pretty girl like Maria have an army? I watched as Maria rode away with the other two men leaving me with Hector.

"Hello, Lillian was it?" He said, breaking the silence.

"It is." I answered quickly.

"I am Hector." He stated. "Follow me; we must get somewhere safe before I can change you." I followed him obediently, I didn't care if he was going to take me somewhere just to murder me, it would probably be better than the life I was living now.

"What is a newborn?" I asked, not liking the strange silence we were in.

"A newborn is a newly changed vampire." He said. I looked at him in shock, he must be joking but when I looked closer I saw no sign of humour or laughter in his shadowed face.

"A vampire?" I questioned, wanting to hear his answer for this. There was no such thing as vampires. The only logical explanation was Hector, Maria, Jesse and the other man all escaped from an insane asylum. I would have to play along, to stay relatively unharmed.

"I can tell you're confused, I will explain everything at the house." We rode in silence down the road. I wondered where he was taking me but was focused more on my breathing trying to keep it regular.

"So Lillian why are you out here all by yourself?" Hector asked, looking at me.

"I ran away." I said not wanting to go into more detail.

"I gathered that much but I want to know why?" He asked curiously.

"Reasons I don't feel like sharing." I didn't want to be rude, but if I talked about _Him _I would fall apart. He nodded, either in understanding or to show he heard me. The sun began to set again in the west and the state of Texas was submerged into darkness, the only light was moonlight. Just like Maria did last night, Hector peeled off layers of fabric from his body. Without all the clothes on Hector was beautiful, he was tall and lean, he had long brown hair and his face was sharp and angular. The only problem with Hector was his red eyes.

"We are almost to the house." Hector said, gesturing towards a house that sat on top of a hill. As we drew closer I got a better look at the house, it was a white house with hardly any windows. The front door was wood and looked to be falling off its hinges. The shingles on the roof were in desperate need of repair and the fence was chipped and falling apart.

When we got close to the fence Hector jumped of his horse and walked over to me, effortlessly yanking me from my saddle. He placed me on my feet and grabbed my hand towing me towards the old, falling apart house. The Inside of the house looked even worse than the outside, the wooden panels were rotted and decaying and there was no furniture. Fear made my heart pump faster and sweat broke out on my brow. We stopped in the middle of an empty room and Hector turned to me.

"Lillian if I could spare your life I would, I am not here by choice. I want you to know that, know that I am not a monster. I am so sorry." He whispered to me. At that moment I knew I was going to die, I just hoped he would make it fast. Hector walked closer to me and I froze, waiting for death. He bent his head to my neck and I felt his teeth break through my skin.

I could feel him sucking my blood out of me, but that was just a vague feeling compared to the burning fire in my veins. The pain was too much for my body. I screamed a blood-curdling scream that bounced around the room and echoed in my ears. Hector pushed away from me and fled from the room, leaving me to bare this pain alone. I dropped to the floor and shook violently against the fire in my veins.

My mind and body could no longer endure both pains I was fighting. I stopped fighting against the fire and I let it burn me. I'm not sure how long I screamed on the dirty floor, all I tried to concentrate on was fighting the thoughts of _Him._ Soon the pain became too much and I was lost, everything went black and my heart stopped beating.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review...Please. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, I know this chapter might be a tad bit confusing.**

**LilyAlice.**


	15. Chapter 15

**If you get confused while reading, don't worry it is meant to be that way there is an explanation at the botton. **

I lay still on the ground listening to the sounds of nature. I could hear the bugs scurrying across the rotting wooden floor. I could hear the horses outside, trotting impatiently around in a circle. I opened my eyes and everything was crystal clear. The smells were the newest thing to me, I could smell the rotting wood and dust, the evening air and the grass, but it was this sweet irresistible smell that had my mouth watering. Slowly I stood up wanting to find the source of this intoxicating smell. I tried to open the door but it came off in my hand, I stared at the door and then at my hand before dropping the door.

Outside the moon was full in the sky. The sweet smell was driving me crazy, I had to find it. Quickly I scanned the area and saw two black stallions grazing in the field. I didn't know what came over me, but soon I was attached to the horse's neck and I was draining blood. The taste was amazing it quenched my thirst and stopped the ache in my stomach. Looking up from the dead horse I saw the other one galloping away into the distance.

The red haze in my mind disappeared and I looked down in horror at what I did. I screamed, scared of what I had become and what I had done. I ran back to the house, arriving at the front door in a second. I ran around the house looking for a mirror, hoping I didn't have those horrible red eyes. Hoping I wasn't about to confirm Hector's statement about vampires. I found a cracked mirror in a room that looked like a washroom. Even though the mirror was distorted I could see myself clearly.

My brown hair was a messy on top of my hair, my clothes were ripped and a blood stain ran from the collar to my waist, and those were the most normal things about my appearance. My skin was so pale I looked dead, my eyes the red colour I wished I would have never seen. My whole face looked like it had changed the softness my face used to have, seemed to have disappeared. I no longer looked like the seventeen year old I was. I looked down and stretched out my leg through the rip in my dress. My leg was toned and pale.

I looked back up at the mirror and saw a golden cross hanging delicately around my neck. I slowly lifted my hand up and stroked the cross, feeling a sense of loss and emptiness. The cross made me want to weep in sadness. I wrenched my eyes and hand away from the cross not wanting to feel such horrible feelings. Slowly I moved back downstairs, wondering what I was going to do and where Hector was. In the living room Hector stood staring down at a dried patch of my blood.

"Hector?" I called out, Hector jumped in surprise turning around fast and crouching into a defensive position. When he saw me, he straightened up and smiled.

"Hello Lillian. Welcome to Maria's army." He said, bowing towards me.

"So it is true, vampires are real and I am one." How could I possibly be something form a horror book? I guess I would have to wait for an explanation "I'm sorry for killing your horse." I said feeling horrible about his horse, Hector looked at me in confusion.

"Why would you kill the horse?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"It smelled so good." I said feeling embarrassed and ashamed for not being able to control myself.

"The horse smelled good?" He asked a slightly disgusted look on his face. I nodded what part of that sentence could he not understand.

"Lillian did you even smell or see the man sitting over in that corner." Hector gestured to an unconscious man in the corner of the room. I went over to him and smelled him, he smelled like alcohol and piss. I stepped away from him and wrinkled my nose.

"I can smell him now, but he smells terrible." I said, opening the window and taking a deep breath to get the man's smell out of my nose.

"Amazing." Hector whispered.

"What is?" I asked him, turning around.

"Most vampires can't resist the smell of human blood, you did." I didn't know how to take that, was I suppose to kill the man sitting in the corner. I didn't want to; even if he was a sleaze ball he still had a life. "You must come with me now Maria is waiting to meet you." I followed him obediently, I was too sure why I did, part of me wanted to run away, but I just couldn't. We ran into the night and across the Texas plain, the wind blowing hard against my face. I could see a city in the distance, the pull of the animal's blood almost too much for me.

"Hector!" I screamed at him. Hector's head shot up and he looked over to the group of incoming vampires.

"That's Maria, Jesse and Nicholas." Hector said, reaching out and grabbing my arm to make me stop running.

"Hello Hector and Lillian." Maria said in a cheerful voice. What could Maria possibly be so cheerful about? "It's nice to see your powers amplified through the change." Maria said to me, to Hector she said. "Can you manipulate her mind?" I looked over in horror at Hector but was relieved when he shook his head.

"Lillian you will be working with Hector from now on by taking out any vampire covens that are a threat to our coven. Your powers are exceptional and will be used the best in that field." Again Maria mentioned powers, but what could I do that's so special.

"What powers?" I asked suddenly.

"You are extraordinary Lillian, none of our powers work on you and we can't even smell you. You're like a ghost, if we weren't looking at you right now we wouldn't know you were here." Maria was the one to answer me. A ghost? I went from being a vampire to being a vampire ghost.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, feeling angry at Maria for a reason unknown to me.

"You're going to be my assassin." She said smiling widely at me.

"And if I don't want to." I countered.

"We'll kill you." Jesse said matter-of-factly. For some reason death didn't seem like a bad idea to me, it was better than living a half life and feeling like you were missing something extremely vital to your survival. "And Hector." Jesse added, when he saw that I didn't care.

"Fine." I said. "I'll kill vampires for you." I said through gritted teeth. I didn't want Hector to die because I didn't want to live.

"Excellent." Maria said happily. "Come with me and I'll give you the quick history of the south." I followed Maria until we reached and underground hide out. Maria had told me about the Volturi and about the fight for power. Power seemed like a stupid thing to fight for, to me, too many lives would be lost. While Maria talked I formed a good reason for helping her. If I killed vampires I would be saving many human lives. Humans who could live and love, instead of becoming a snack for power hungry vampires.

"You're even more powerful then my last second in command. His name was Jasper Whitlock." I realized Maria was still talking and tried to refocus on her. "He was a very talented soldier and a sweet man." The emptiness in me seemed to grow when she mention this man named Jasper, she said his name with so much passion and emotion it made me want to curl up in a ball and crawl under a rock. The feelings were weird, they had no reason to suddenly spring up on me but they were there strong and painful.

I would probably never figure out why some emotions seemed to spring up on me at the weirdest times, I learned to control my reactions to certain objects like the cross around my neck and green eyes. Eternity seemed to drag on for me, killing was all I did, it was my job.

* * *

**This chapter definetly needs an explanation. Okay, here it goes.**

**When Bella was changing she kept trying to banish away the pain she felt after Edward's death. While she was banishing her pain away she was changing. So when the change was complete she wasn't. When she changed she locked her memories of her life as Isabella up and was only left with her five days worth of memories as Lillian**. **That is why her power is so strange because she has locked herself up, no one can get to her, they can't smell her or use ANY power on her, that includes powers like Alice's and Jasper's. So pretty much Bella is repressing amemory, just at a more extreme extent.**

**I hope that clears some things up, I just didn't know how to put that information into the chapter. If you have any questions just ask.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I got more reviews then any other chapter, please keep it up I like recieving reviews.**

**LilyAlice.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Remember this is a Bella and Edward story, to all you worriers.**

War, the only thing I was allowed to know. Maria kept me under close watch; she never wanted to lose her strongest ally. I was Maria's new pet, the vampire who couldn't be affected by any powers. Only able to come out at night and only doing so to kill. My days slowly turned into months, months into years. Years of death and destruction, Death that weighed heavily on my heart, along with an emptiness that I've carried around with me for 85 years an emptiness that grew with time. I wanted to rip out my dead heart some days in hope that the emptiness would end when my heart was gone.

I should have tried harder to escape Maria's clutches, but I couldn't I knew by helping Maria gain her territory I was saving lives. I was helping people live even if I had to watch some die. I could have taken my own life and ended all my misery but something inside me told me not to.

I sat on the desert ground waiting for Maria signal to attack the newest threat to her territory. I looked over and saw Hector waiting patiently beside me. At Marias signal Hector and I would attack. We were the best attack team I was undetectable and Hector could manipulate people's minds and persuade them to do whatever he wanted.

Together we crept into the city already knowing where the coven was hidden, thanks to Nicholas. With a flick of his wriest Hector signaled me to go first. I nodded at him and fixed my dress before walking straight towards the coven's hideout. They never knew what hit them, I quickly dismembered the tow guards before perching patiently on the roof top, waiting for the rest to come out and see what the ruckus was.

As if on cue a petite brunette and a muscular blonde came out to investigate. I made my presence known then. I brought them down in seconds. Hector came out of the shadows and flipped open his butane lighter, setting the corpses lit up in purple flames and smoke. He flashed me a thumbs up and walked over to my side placing his arm around my shoulder. Hector and me had been a team since the beginning, originally he was my leader but over time we developed a friendship and now he was more like a brother, watching over me.

"How many did Maria say there was?" Hector asked his southern accent barely noticeable any more.

"She told me eight." I replied curtly.

"Well then let's get this party started." Hector always said the strangest things, I knew it was because he wanted to make me smile, I never did. I nodded at him and together we burst through the door, taking our usual attack positions. I stood lethally ahead of Hector who would have my back. In the room were two vampires who looked no older than twelve. Both were blond, one was a girl the other a boy. They each had a guard flanked by their sides. Their guards looked by far more intimidating than they did. They were all wearing long black billowing cloaks.

"Ah Lillian and Hector, you two are creating quite a ruckus in the vampire society. Word has reached Italy of your amazing feats. A coven of twenty all by yourself…impressive." The cute blond girl said. I wasn't sure how she knew about us but I got a feeling that she wasn't someone we wanted to mess with. Slowly I positioned myself directly in front of Hector blocking him from view.

"You seem to know us, but who are you?" Hector asked stepping out from behind me. I threw him a desperate look to get back behind me but of course he didn't listen.

"Excuse my sister's manners." The blonde boy said stepping forward. "I am Alec and this is Jane. The people behind us are Dmitri and Felix. We are from the Volturi." The Volturi, they only ever came to the south to kill the vampires who were becoming problematic. Hector and I were never problematic we only ever killed vampires.

"And what would the Volturi want with us?" Hector asked his voice still calm and diplomatic.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus of the Volturi would like to extend to you an offer. They would like you to join their guard." Jane said. I stepped forward.

"Tell Aro and Caius and Marcus we decline. We have duties to Maria and the people here in Texas, running away isn't an option." I said forcefully, if we ran away Maria would kill many innocent people.

"But it looks as though you've run away before, Miss Lillian and you Mr Hector." Alec said to me, I looked at his questioningly, how could he possibly come to that conclusion?

"I have never left Texas for 85 years, Alec. As I said before I have duties I must uphold."

"I mean no disrespect Lillian but your eyes; they are gold because you drink animal blood. There is a coven lead by a Carlisle Cullen who all only drinks animal blood. They are civilized and they only live in the northern states. In conclusion you must have left Texas because in Texas you only learn to kill humans." I noticed that Alec kept talking but I could hear what he said, everything around me suddenly fell silent.

Cullen? I heard that name before, I know that name. Something in me cracked at that moment something I was never supposed to break inside myself. Memories came flooding back, thoughts, feelings and actions came back to me in a rush. The emptiness, the feelings towards the cross and green eyes all made sense now. I dropped to the ground under the pressure of so many forgotten memories. I was vaguely aware of Hector dropping to my side or of Alec and Jane coming over to see what had happened. The only thought in my mind was Edward. A name I had forgotten 85 years ago. I clutched my head and my heart trying to keep them together, it was a losing battle. My heart shattered again, after many years of rebuilding it, I let it shatter. I had never in my years as a vampire wanted to cry more than I did at that moment, I willed tears that would never come to fall.

"Lillian!" I heard someone call me, but that wasn't my name. I fought against the pain and memories enough so that the real world came back into focus.

"My name's Isabella." I said, forcing myself to stand up. Hector stood up with me, gripping my arm tightly so I wouldn't fall again.

"Jane, where does the Cullen's live now?" I didn't care anymore about anything but finding Dr Cullen, maybe, just maybe Edward didn't die. I scolded myself for thinking such hopeful thoughts; I would only be met by disappointment. All four of the Volturi guard looked at me like I was insane, which I might have been.

"The Cullen's are in Washington State right now, in a little town called Forks." I wasn't even going to question her; the Volturi seemed to keep a close watch on many vampire covens. I need to wrap of this conversation and leave.

"Lillian?" Hector said from my right, I turned to him and met his worried scared eyes. "Or should I say Isabella? Why the sudden interested in a vampire coven miles away." How could I explain to my best friend, that I wasn't who I said I was? The half-life I was living had been I terrible lie, a lie I didn't even know about until a few minutes ago.

"Hector there is too much too explain, but I can try. I am Isabella Swan, born September 13, 1901. In 1918 I fell in love with a man named Edward Mason, he was taken from me during the Spanish influenza and I thought he died. His doctor was named Carlisle Cullen and he had gold eyes and pale and cold skin. When you changed me, something happened and I forgot my past. When Jane mentioned Dr Cullen everything seemed to come back to me, like a veil was pulled out of my mind. I have to find Carlisle Cullen. I just have too, please understand Hector." I plead with Hector hoping he would understand.

"I guess we are not going to join Aro's, Caius's and Marcus' army." Hector said to Jane, in my happiness I flung myself at Hector.

"Thank you." I said into his ear, I could feel him chuckle.

"They will be very disappointed. Talent like yours is a waste if you just let it sit there." Jane said, looking upset by our answer.

"Tell your masters we are sorry but we have better things to do." I said to Jane and Alec.

"You will see us again." Alec said, before they all left the house.

"Isabella, you should leave before they come looking." Hector said to me, pushing me towards the door. I turned to face him and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me." I said, forcefully. "I remember what Jesse said; if I run away they'll kill you. Run away with me Hector and I'll find you a place to stay." I saw Hector nod and together we fled from the house and out of the south, heading towards Washington and a little town called Forks.

* * *

**Anyone else excited about the Cullen's coming, or is it just me. **

**LilyAlice**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You people rock...24 reviews last chapter! This is the longest chapter so far.**

As we ran I told Hector everything. I told him about Mary and my mother, my town and my house. There was never a silent moment between us. Hector seemed to know not to ask abour edward and I was grateful for that.

Soon the cover of night was slowly slipping away from us and the need for a car became increasingly desperate. We were about to run around Salt Lake City, Utah, when Hector called for me to stop. I knew stopping was the right thing to do, but my heart plead with me to keep moving. My heart wished for me to abandon all reason and keep running. Luckily my brain kicked in and my legs halted.

"We need a car." Hector said quickly sensing my inner battle. I turned to face Hector watching the sun creep over the horizon behind him; we had only minutes to get a car before we were exposed. I ran quickly towards Hector and together we ran into Salt Lake City. The city was quiet, the early hour kept people sleeping in their beds. We looked quickly down each street but never found a car with suitable arrangements for us, mainly tinted windows and a roof. It was down a secluded street that we found the Mercedes. In a swift movement Hector opened the door and slide into the car, unlocking my side.

"I didn't know you could hot wire a car." I said as the car purred to life. Hector looked at me and flashed me a smile.

"I did pick up something's from that horrible school Maria sent us to so we could find that other coven." I rolled my eyes at him. Of course Hector wouldn't appreciate the education he was getting.

"Who did you pick that little skill from?" I asked, curious about who would tell Hector something like that.

"The vampire we killed." He said with a shrug. Rolling my eyes I turned back to look out the window, watching as the trees passed by the car slowly.

"Can't you go any faster?" I asked after 10 minutes of the agonizingly slow pace.

"I could but the police would pull us over and we'd be fined." Hector told me.

"Fined?" I asked, having no clue what he was talking about.

"We'd get a speeding ticket." He said, smiling at my incompetence. There was so much about the world that I didn't know. I only knew what little knowledge I had obtained at the high school I went to for 6 months. I knew practical things like what the new style was, so I could fit in, in a crowd. I knew how to talk like a twenty-first century teenager and I knew how to kill. I did not know anything about math, science, language and art, but I did know a thing or two about History and Geography. I wish I could learn, but I never had the time.

"Earth to Izzy," Hector said, waving his hand in front of my face. I turned and looked at him; he had a strange expression on his face.

"Yes Hector?" I asked.

"Don't do that again." He told me sternly.

"Do what, Hector. I did nothing wrong." I told him.

"Yes you did, usually I can't sense your mind and suddenly it popped up like a beacon for a split second before it disappeared again." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you going on about, you didn't feel my mind, and no one can." I told him softly, trying to calm him. Hector truly looked spooked.

"I did Izzy, no lie. Your mind had a strange feeling, like it was a brick." He struggled to say, to put his feelings into words. Hector's ability worked in a strange way. A mind to him would feel like a bubble, all he had to do was pop it and he could control it. My mind was suddenly appearing on his radar, but it was a brick he wouldn't be able to get in, I hoped. This was new and something I needed to look into, if Hector could feel my mind any other vampire could too.

"I need you to pay close attention to my mind Hector; I'm going to see if I can make it reappear. When and if it does I need you to try and get in." I knew I was putting a lot of trust into Hector but I've trusted him with my life countless times. "Can you do this for me?" I asked. All he did was nod his head, already concentrating on my mind. I closed my eyes and focused on opening up my mind. I knew I did it when Hector gasped. I opened my mind and concentrated, I saw Hector the way he was. Without thinking I reached with my mind towards Hector. What came next we both did not expect. The car swerved and we were thrown off the highway and into the forest. My eyes flashed open and I looked out the window as our car flipped four times. The sides of the car were closing in around us at each flip and the glass shattered. I hoped the people we stole the car from had insurance. When the car finally came to a stop I looked at Hector and saw him staring ahead with a blank look in his eyes.

"Hector?" I said fearfully, there was something not right with the blank eerie look in his gold eyes. I cringed away from him when he turned to face me, his eyes held nothing, no life of any sort.

"Hector!" I cried louder, reaching out for him. I touched his shoulder and he looked at me hand in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked. I gasped loudly, I was scared suddenly. I did something to Hector but I didn't even know. Even in my panicked state I could still hear people calling out to us. I looked around and realized we should be dead; no human could possibly ever outlive a car crash like we just did.

"I'm your friend, now please come with me." I told him, my voice just a whisper. I grabbed his hand and relaxed slightly when he didn't fight me. I ran us both a full speed out of the car windshield, hoping no one saw us. There seemed to be some good luck in our state of bad luck, we were in a dense forest. When I was confident that we were far enough away from the wrecked Mercedes I sat down, pulling Hector down with me.

"Please could you just sit here for a minute?' I asked him.

"Sure, anything for a pretty lady." Hector said, smiling warmly at me. I shivered involuntarily, I didn't like Hector like this. I slowly closed my eyes and focused again on opening my mind, I knew I accomplished it when Hector started swearing. That's when I saw it. Hectors memories, it was like a tiny little box in my mind. I probed and poked at it but nothing happened. Slowly the pieces fell together in my mind; I had stolen Hector's memory, just like I had stolen my own those many years ago. I need to somehow reunite Hector with his memories, something I was sure would take a long time. I sat for hours in my own mind trying to make the little box of memories go away.

I finally succeed when I pictured Hector in my mind, as the imaginary Hector disappeared so did the little box. When I opened my eyes, I was staring into Hectors topaz ones. I flung my arms around his neck when I saw his eyes weren't blank. Hector awkwardly returned my hug, patting me loudly on the back.

"Neat trick," Hector said smiling at me like nothing had happened. I was stuck between wanting to smack him, hard, or laugh because he was safe.

"Can we keep moving?" I asked Hector, the emptiness coming back now that I was fully aware of my surroundings.

"Sure." He said shrugging. "I guess we're running the rest of the way." He said, I nodded and took off through the forest towards the way I knew was north-west. My need to see Carlisle made me push myself harder and faster. I heard Hector fall behind, but I couldn't bring myself to stop this time. Soon I arrived at the border of Oregon and Washington. I stopped and waited a couple of seconds for Hector to catch up before pushing myself faster than before through the forests that surrounded us. My dead heart seemed to skip a beat when I saw the Welcome to Forks sign. I heard Hector approach from behind me and stop at my side, looking up at the sign.

"You came all this way, don't stop now Isabella." Hector whispered in my ear. I was suddenly nervous and scared what if it was a different Carlisle Cullen? What if there was no Edward? The thought of Edward actually being dead, sent me to my knees.

"Izzy, get up and stop worrying. I bet you Edward is here and is in as much pain as you are. Hasn't he had to live 85 years without you?" I knew Hector only said that to make me feel better but the paranoid part of my brain was working over time. What if Edward didn't care about me? He lived all these years and found a mate. The last though hurt more than the others, picturing Edward with another woman made my insides twist in pain. I slowly sucked up the pain and stood back on my feet.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said, taking a shuttering breath. I heard Hector chuckle before he took my hand and we ran back into the woods following the Cullen's very strong scent. We stayed on their scent for a couple of seconds till another smell over powered theirs. It was a strong smell almost like a wet dog. Hector reached out and grabbed my waist spinning me to his side. We stood in silence and heard the soft sound of padded paws coming towards us. Soon we were surrounded by the animals. They were big beasts covered in fur, with intelligent eyes and large teeth. I had never feared anything more in my life then these beasts.

I felt Hector crouch into his attack position and I became panicked. I could not let Hector die because I made him come here. Slowly I walked forward, trying not to cringe when the beasts growled at me. These things seemed intelligent, way more so than the animals in the south.

"I come here not to hurt you, but to find a Carlisle Cullen." I said to a big russet coloured animal. The animal looked at me in disbelief and I became entranced by its emotions. The only emotions I had ever seen on an animal were fear and pain. I took it as a good sign when the animals didn't make a move to attack so I continued.

"If you would allow me to pass through and find him I would not hurt you or anyone." I said. I flinched when I saw a big black beast and a small tan beast move but relaxed when I saw them walk backwards into the woods. I decided it would be better for me to sit on the ground, which I did. I turned my head to see Hector looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"They have minds." He whispered. That stumped me more than ever, how could an animal have a mind that Hector could get too? I looked up when I heard the sound of footsteps in the woods. Soon a tall man with tan skin and black hair emerged from the woods and stood 20 meters in front of me.

"Why do you seek the Cullen's?" He asked harshly.

"I need to see Carlisle. He is an old friend." I said, not wanting to disclose too much to this strange man.

"We could kill you vampire, so do not lie." He said with venom. I gasped at his words, he knew what I was.

"I met Carlisle in 1918, I was eighteen. A few months later I was changed and only a few days ago I heard that he was a vampire, so I come to talk to him." I said, keeping as close to the truth as possible.

"1918. You were alive in 1918?" He asked incredulously. I nodded. "What about your friend?" He asked jerking his thumb at Hector.

"Hector was born in 1778. He is here as my friend. We both escaped from a horrible life and seek a better one." I added so the strange man who ran with beasts would understand. My head shot to the left when I heard multiple footsteps coming our way.

"The Cullen's have arrived. Now I will know if you have lied to me Blood-sucker."

* * *

**Okay so maybe the Cullen's aren't in this one, but definitly the next chapter. Don't hate me! PLease review I love the response.**

**LilyAlice**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are seriously amazing. All the wonderful commenst and praise!**

I suddenly felt, nervous and worried, excited and scared. Those were only the major emotions, so many others stirred inside of me at that moment. I stood up and turned fully to face the south waiting for the Cullen's to emerge. I felt Hector stand up and come up behind me, protecting my back from the animals.

Slowly I saw the Cullen's come into view. First I saw Carlisle, who was followed by a caramel haired woman, whose hair fell in soft curls around her motherly face. The next two were a short black haired girl who looked like a pixie, she held tightly to a tall muscular blond man, whose eyes processed our situation like any trained professional would. The next couple was a leggy blond who looked more like a seductress than a vampire; at her side was one of the biggest men I have ever seen. He had soft, black curly hair and his eyes were lit up in excitement.

I scanned the area again and saw no sign of Edward. All hope escaped me and for what felt like the millionth time in such a short period of time, I fell to my knees in dispair and anguish. I heard Hector yell my name but he didn't move, instead he moved around me and extended his hand to Carlisle, who shook it quickly and walked to my side. I could hear the animals shifting uncomfortably, like we were making them uncomfortable.

"Isabella?" Carlisle said with some surprise in his voice. Carlisle's voice brought me somewhat back to the present and I lifted my head up to look into his comforting golden eyes.

"Hello Carlisle," I said my voice laced with pain.

"What has happened to you?" He asked concern outweighing his surprise.

"Many horrible things," I said, trying to keep the conversation short so I could go back into the corners of my mind and rot away in a dark basement. I saw the caramel haired one walk over to and crouch by my side, placing a comforting hand on my back.

"So this blood-sucker is your friend?" The man asked Carlisle in a harsh tone. I looked up at him and glared.

"How dare you say such horrible things to Carlisle? If you even took a minute out of your life to talk to him, you would realize that he is the sweetest, kindest, smartest, most caring person." I said threw my teeth, angry at the man who talked as if he knew everything in the world. Like he knew what was right and what was wrong, how should live and who should die. My anger was just another emotion to add to my emotional turmoil. I saw him take a stride towards me, his teeth bared and his body frame shaking.

"You dare talk to me like that." He growled, I stood up and gently pushed away the vampires hand form my back.

"Your ignorance and prejudice shines through you like a beacon of light. You know nothing. You are nothing but a man who thinks he is better than us because he controls a pack of animals. I would love to take you to the bloody south and see how long you last. You wouldn't last a week in that hell hole. You stay in the north and act like you know about vampires. You call us blood-suckers, sure we drink blood, it's so we live. You kill animals to live; you kill your own kind for food. You are a beast and you've killed beasts, yet here you stand in front of me judging me for my murders, when you are a murderer too. You are nothing but an ignorant hypocrite, who I would love to rip apart but since I've sworn to myself 85 years ago I would never hurt a human, I cannot touch a hair on your head." When I was done yelling at him, we were face to face both of us crouched and ready to attack.

"Take her back to your lair before I rip her to shreds." The man yelled to Carlisle. I watched as he backed away from me and all the animals followed him. I turned slowly to face the Cullen's my anger disappearing.

"I am truly sorry for my outburst but I've been through too much and do not wish to live anymore." My statement was met by protests by both Carlisle and Hector. I ignored them and continued. "Carlisle this is my best friend Hector, Hector Carlisle. Please take care of him, I know he doesn't need it but he doesn't know anything about human life." Carlisle walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me. I had never been hugged since Mary last hugged me back in 1918. It felt good and I felt my strength in my blunt statement weaken.

"Come back to our house and we'll discuss this." He said firmly, the only thing I could do was nod. The little pixie girl came over to me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. I tried to smile at her but it came out more like a grimace. Hector came up on my other side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively. I followed the Cullen's as they ran to their house. I fought with everything I had to not fall apart again.

Their house was a big white mansion that was hidden in the woods and sat near a running river. I walked into their house and was confronted by chairs and a beautiful grand piano and a television. Hector and I looked at their house in awe; it was beautiful and so comforting.

"Please have a seat," Carlisle said. I moved quickly and sat in one of the available chairs. I turned to face the family and saw them all looking at me.

"Isabella this is my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice and my sons Emmett and Jasper." I nodded at them all as they were called out. "Everyone this is Isabella Swan and her friend Hector…"

"I have forgotten my last name sir." Hector said to Carlisle.

"Why are you so sad?" The black haired pixie girl named Alice asked suddenly.

"I have come a long way, hoping I would find something I lost a long time ago, only to find out it was gone this whole time." I knew my answer was cryptic but I didn't care. Alice's face bunched up in confusion and she looked slightly annoyed.

"Why can't I see your future?" She asked me suddenly, I laughed figuring out why she looked so upset.

"That's my power. No vampire powers work on me. You may have also noticed you can't smell me." They all nodded.

"What have you lost dear?" The caramel haired one named Esme asked.

"True love," I answered simply. I saw Carlisle open his mouth to say something but his daughter beat him to the punch.

"Who was he and why would he be in the north if you were in the south?" Alice asked.

"I heard from someone that Carlisle was a vampire. Hope blossomed in me because I thought maybe Carlisle changed him. His name was Edward Mason." My voice died down in the end at the expression on all their faces and because I found it hard to continue.

"Edward is your true love?" The big burly one named Emmett asked in surprise.

"Yes, we fell in love when we were human and he died from the Spanish influenza in Chicago. He gave me this." I pulled out my cross from beneath my shirt and showed it to them. While I was leaning forward I heard a noise to my left when I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing any eye could behold.

"I'm glad to see you got my gift. I've been wondering about that for many years." Edward said in his velvet voice.

* * *

**I know I just keep getting worse and worse for stopping the chapters at the cliff hangers. I hope you'll review! Your reviews are making me update everyday, please keep them coming.**

**LilyAlice.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OKay it is offical you people are AMAZING! I'm getting over twenty reviews now!!**

Everything in me started to tremble from the sound of his voice, my dead heart felt like it was beating and I couldn't take my eyes away from his face. Edward stood still at the entrance of the house, his now topaz eyes boring into mine. My body filled with so many sensations, feelings that I hadn't felt in so long. I couldn't contain my happiness any longer.

I smiled at Edward before throwing myself into his arms. I didn't care if it was too forward or if Edward had someone else. It felt so right in his arms and I felt like that timid, shy seventeen year old I was when he last held me like this. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me flush against his chest, his head burying into my hair. I could feel his breath tickling my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. The moment stretched on for what I hoped would be forever.

Too soon Edward pulled back, only to capture my face between his hands, holding me like I was going to break. His eyes locked onto mine and I was lost in their depth. I slowly raised my hand so I could gently brush it across his chiseled jaw. Edward looked so much older than the boy I knew. His eyes held a wisdom that could only be gained by years of learning and experiences. Even the way Edward held himself was different; he controlled his emotions and moved swiftly and gracefully. Edward had changed over the years, but in a way he hadn't changed at all, I could still see the playful boy underneath his carefully placed façade.

"Hello Bella." Edward finally said his voice like a long lost lullaby to my ears. Every single barrier I had built up within me to contain my emotions crumbled at his voice and for once in a long time I was open and willing to love.

"Mr. Mason." I said smiling widely at him. Edward chuckled at his title. Quickly he picked me up and spun me around in a circle, both of us laughing joyfully at the silliness and happiness of the moment. When I was finally back on my feet, I got a good look at his family and Hector, all of them were smiling at us and Esme looked like she wanted to cry. Edward placed his arm around my waist and smiled down at me before placing a tender kiss to the top of my head.

"I see you've all met Bella." Edward said to his family. Edward and I didn't even have time to brace ourselves from their attack. Alice and Esme both came flying at us and we were sent sprawling to the floor. Laughing I stood up with Alice latched onto my stomach. Looking over I saw Edward was being hugged by Esme and Emmett was clapping him on the back. I saw Hector smiling slightly at the scene in front of him. Prying Alice's arms off me I walked over to Hector and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're happy Izzy. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like this." I smiled at Hector and pulled him over to Edward.

"Edward this is Hector, Hector this is Edward." I said introducing them to each other. They shook hands and Edward smiled at Hector.

"It's nice to meet you." Edward said.

"It's good to finally meet you, I won't have to deal with Izzy and her mood swings anymore" I smacked Hector in the arm for that statement but couldn't lose the smile that was permanently stuck on my face. I even smacked Edward in the arm for chuckling at Hector's comment. As I tried to pull my arm back Edward grabbed it and kissed my palm. If I was human I knew I would be blushing a dark shade of red.

"Bella, tell me what you have been doing for the last 85 years?" Edward asked. That subject was not something I particularly wanted to talk about. Who wants to tell the love of their life they lived the past 85 years as someone else and killed countless vampires? I certainly didn't.

"How about you tell me first?" I asked, hoping he would talk first, when I saw him shake his head and smile an absurdly crooked smile at me and I caved.

"It's a long story, but you might have already guessed that since it has been so long." That earned a few chuckles. I looked over and saw Hector smile reassuringly at me and I took confidence from his smile and from Edward's touch.

"When I got your death certificate, I went into a state of depression. It was in that state that my mind formed a completely insane idea; I was going to run away. I did run away but I didn't get too far before I met up with a person who I thought was being kind to me. Her name was Maria and she was a vampire." I looked up and saw Jasper tense up and look straight at me, something unreadable in his eyes. While I looked at Jasper something seemed to click into place. Jasper was Maria's old second in command. I was sitting across from the person I had been compared to for so many years; in the south he was an icon.

"Isabella, are you alright?" I heard Carlisle ask me and I nodded slowly.

"Jasper was your last name Whitlock?" I asked the quiet reserved Cullen.

"Yes." He answered wearily.

"Wow." Hector whistled. "You're Jasper Whitlock. In the south there is many rumors circling about your whereabouts."

"I know." Jasper replied curtly, obviously not liking the attention.

"Then you know what comes next in my story don't you Jasper." I saw Jasper nod sadly, and I continued with my story so the others would understand better.

"Maria made Hector change me into a vampire and we became a team. We became the most feared and respected vampires in the south quickly. I was an assassin, for lack of a better word, it was my job to eliminate coven after coven of vampires. I killed so Maria would gain territory; I stayed to save human lives. I lived like this for 85 years until a couple of days ago when Jane and Alec of the Volturi came and found us. Jane told me where you were. As soon as I found out I came here as fast as I could." I finished my very short version of the past years and waited for the questions to come.

"So you fought for the same Maria that Jasper used to fight for?" Alice asked me, looking more upset then she should. When Alice was sad it made me feel guilty for bring down her happy personality.

"Yes, Maria was a horrible women and I wouldn't wish my worst enemies to fight alongside her, against sure, but never alongside her." I finished with a humorless laugh. I turned to see Edward staring intently at my face and I smiled at him, reaching out to grab his hand.

"I do recall you telling the werewolves to go down to the, and I quote you on this 'The Bloody South'" Jasper said with a laugh.

"Werewolves?" I inquired, wondering if that was what those strange animals were. The Cullen family all looked at me with questioning expression but Edward who looked at me in horror.

"You fought with the wolves?" Edward asked at the same time Emmett said, "You didn't know they were werewolves?" Thinking back I realized that werewolves made way more sense than the animals in the north being more observant and intelligent.

"I didn't exactly fight with the wolves." I said to Edward trying to make the angry expression on his face go away. "I may have, possibly, yelled at a man who was standing with the wolves." I said sheepishly. I watched as Edward's eyebrows raised and I felt a shiver pass through me, even just raising his eyebrows Edward was perfect.

"You should have seen her Edward, she got angry at what Sam said to Carlisle and when she got angry she got real angry." Emmett said, giving me the thumbs up. Edward just raised his eyebrows again at me; if I could blush I would definitely be a bright red.

"That Sam character was being rude to Carlisle and I was having a tough day." I said defending my actions; Edward chuckled and pulled me against his chest. I smiled into his chest, knowing this is exactly where I belonged.

"So how is Maria doing?" Jasper asked me.

"At this moment she's probably pulling out her hair since Hector and I ran away." I said smiling, Jasper smiled with me and soon Hector, and Jasper and me were all laughing our heads off.

"I don't understand what's so funny?" Emmett asked confused.

"You'd have to meet Maria to know how angry she is right now." Hector answered him. The rest of the night and well into the morning was spent with all of us sitting in the Cullen's living room and talking about pasts and experiences, funniest moments and craziest stunts.

"Oh my," Esme said standing up and looking out the open window, watching as the sun came over the horizon. "Kids you have school in half an hour." She said turning to face the youngest Cullen's, before looking apologetically at Hector and me. I smiled back at her but felt my spirits drop at the thought of Edward leaving me for six hours; he must have seen the pain behind the smile because he bent over and kissed my forehead.

"Would you like to come with us?" Edward asked.

"To school with you?" I said incredulously.

"Of course silly Bella," I nodded and smiled at him. He pulled me up off the couch and walked me towards the door. "Would you like to come too Hector?" Edward asked stopping and turning to face my friend.

"No, I hated school it was absolutely horrible. I think I'll stay here and talk with Esme and Carlisle." Hector answered truthfully, I waved at him and let Edward lead me towards his car, the rest of the family following behind.

* * *

**There I didn't end it on a cliff hanger, be proud. Please keep reviewing the way you have been...please.**

**LilyAlice**

**P.S I'm sorry to Orietta Rose, I should learn to treat others the way I would like to be treated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much to my reviewers you people are completely and utterly amazing. A special thankyou to brunett-in-black for her wonderful review that made my day and helped me write this chapter.**

"Wait!" I heard Alice yell at Edward and me. We both turned around to face her. "Bella look at your dress." She told me, I slowly looked down and noticed my once white and perfect sun dress was ruined. I saw all the little rips in it from the shards of glass and the tree branches. I saw all the mud and dirt smudged into the white linen where I had sat down. My dress was destroyed and I couldn't believe no one said anything before now. I looked up at Edward and he was looking down at my dress like he just noticed it was ruined too. I heard Alice laugh which at, I hoped were our expressions.

"Come with me Bella, I'll get you a new outfit." She told me grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I looked at Edward hopelessly; I didn't want to leave his side. I smiled as I saw Edward attempt to come inside. "Edward you will stay here until I come back with Bella." Alice said sternly I was happy to see that Edward kept following us anyways. Edward followed us until we got to Alice's room when he waited outside the door. I gacve Edward's cheek a quick kiss before following Alice inside.

"Alice I doubt you have something that would fit me." I said as we walked into her bedroom. The room was a dark maroon and a big king sized bed dominated the middle.

"I wouldn't have anything that would fit you but Rosalie would." Alice said cheerfully. I watched as the pixie girl ran into the closet and started rummaging around. I surveyed the room and realized that the room now made sense, I would have never thought such a happy person like Alice would have a dark coloured room.

"Rosalie wouldn't mind?" I asked hoping she wouldn't, I really wanted to go to their high school and see it.

"Not at all," Alice replied, coming out of the closet with a navy blue and white dress which would tie up around my neck.

"I like it." I said looking at the navy dress.

"I knew you would, it's one of Rosalie's more conservative dresses." She rolled her eyes and threw the dress at me. "Go put it on." She said before walking out of the room. I quickly changed out of my ruined white dress and into Rosalie's new one. I walked out slowly hoping Edward would still be waiting just outside the door for me. I smiled when I saw the angel himself leaning against the wall. I walked straight into his embrace and stood there for a few comfortable seconds.

"I can stay home if you would like me too." Edward asked me looking straight into me eyes.

"No I want to go. I've never really seen a high school. I only ever went once but that was for Maria." I said to Edward.

"If that is what you want I will not object." He said to me before kissing my forehead and pulling me back towards his car. I watched as Edward opened the passenger door for me and I swiftly got in. Edward was in the driver's seat before the passenger door shut.

"Someone's in a hurry?" I said to him laughing slightly. He turned and smiled at me before taking my hand in his.

"I'm always in a hurry to see your beautiful face; I've missed it for 85 years." He whispered kissing our intertwined hands.

"At least you didn't hold my death certificate or go to my funeral." I told him, but instantly felt horrible for bringing that situation up when I saw his face fall. We sat in silence for awhile I watched as the trees flew past us and the speedometer inched up.

"I came back to see you." Edward finally said in a quiet whisper.

"What?" I asked confused about what he meant.

"I came back to see you after three years. I was looking into your house and I couldn't see you or smell you." I watched him closely. Edward had come back for me and I was gone. All these years I could have been with him but I made the stupid choice of running away. I felt guilty for doing such a horrible thing, but the past cannot be changed and I was still thanking my lucky stars that I was sitting beside Edward right now.

"How was my mother?" I asked wondering how my mother was doing.

"Your mother was fine and so was your father, he made it back from the war alive. You have a beautiful baby sister named Beth." I had a sister, that news made me happy to know my parents had another child and to know my father had made it back.

"Did you see Mary?" I asked wondering what had become of my best friend, a friend a had so selfishly left behind.

"No, Mary saw me. I was walking around your house when Mary called my name. I knew hiding would be useless so I talked to her, she told me what happened to you and that you were suppose to come back before now." Mary knew Edward was alive, how angry I was now at my one stupid choice in life.

"Was Mary alone? And what did you tell her about being alive" I asked.

"No she was married to a Daniel Henderson and she never asked why I was alive, I don't think she wanted to know." I smiled happy that Mary had a good life.

"Thank you." I said to Edward.

"For what?" He asked surprised at my sudden emotion filled thank you.

"For coming back for me, for telling me that Mary is okay and for telling me about my family." I answered.

"There is no need to thank me." Edward replied giving my hand a squeeze. Our conversation came to an abrupt stop when Edward maneuvered his Volvo into a parking space outside of Forks high school.

"What is the story?" I asked Edward, wondering what I was going to have to say if someone asked why I was sitting outside of Edward's classrooms.

"Tell them that we have been friends since before I was adopted. You recently lost your parents and have come to visit an old friend." It wasn't the perfect excuse but I could live with it. I watched as Edward stepped out of the car marveling at the way he moved and how the muscles in his back tensed. I was too transfixed with Edward's back that I didn't realize that he had walked all the way over to my side of the car opened the door, waiting for me to step out. I looked up slightly embarrassed by my thoughts and took Edward's out stretched hand. Once I stepped out I looked around the parking lot finding that a lot of humans were looking our way.

"Why are they staring?" I turned and asked Edward.

"You're beautiful and new to Forks." He told me, before placing a delicate kiss to my forehead. I smiled at him before grabbing his hand and walking towards the rest of the Cullen's who just pulled up in Rosalie's red BMW. Edward stopped me right before we reached the car; I looked at him waiting for his reason.

"It's cold out." He said, I felt my forehead wrinkle in confusion. What did the cold have do do with anything? Edward chuckled once before removing his tan leather jacket form his shoulders, to reveal his perfectly sculptured body sheathed in a grey v-neck sweater. I must have been staring to long and hard at his chest because I heard the rest of the Cullen's laugh at me.

"Take my jacket, since you are only wearing a dress." Edward said, ignoring his sibling's laughter. I turned around and let Edward place the jacket around my shoulders and help me put my arms threw the correct holes. Looking down at myself I laughed and the strange appearance.

"I think it's a little big." I said giggling slightly when I lifted up my arm and watched the end of the arms flap a few inches below my hands.

"It'll do." Edward said laughing with me. "Now come on or you're going to make me late for class."

* * *

**Please keep reviewing I love what the girls have to say.**

**LilyAlice**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for you absolutely wonderful reviews, you people are amazing.**

I followed Edward through the hallways, feeling nervous under the many watchful eyes of the student body. Edward stayed close to my side the whole time, making me feel safe. I walked with him until he stopped at a door that read science.

"I have science first period; if you sit out here you can hear what is going on and learn." He informed me; I beamed at him and wrapped my arms around his hard chest. It fet so right in hiw arms it scared me. What if he left and never came back? I would never fully recover I would be better off dead without him.

"Can you only go to school for half the day?" I asked suddenly wanting him all to myself. I wanted to never let him go.

"Of course," Edward said giving me a beautiful crooked smile before letting me go. I pouted when his arms were no longer around my waist.

"It will only be an hour." Edward said chuckling at my expression. I quickly kissed his cheeks before he turned around to walk into his science class room. With a sigh I sat against the wall and listened to Edward's science teacher talk about cells and their functions.

"How much longer?" I whispered knowing Edward would hear me.

"Not much longer love be patient." He whispered back, my brain turning into pudding when he called me love. While I was surveying the hallway I saw a tall blonde boy with oily hair and a boyish face walk up to me. His clothes were baggy and his cologne smelled horrible.

"Hello." He said sitting next to me. I crinkled my nose trying to get the smell of teenage boy away.

"Hi." I said hesitantly, wondering what he wanted.

"You're new here aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"In Forks yes, in this school no." I replied hoping to keep the conversation short.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked as the bell rang obviously he was oblivious at my attempts to shorten the conversation.

"She's here with me Newton." Edward said quietly but his voice full of hidden anger. The blonde boy looked up unhappily at Edward, unaware of how close to snapping Edward was.

"Hello Cullen." Newton sneered as Edward stuck his hand out to help me up from the ground. I took his hand gratefully and stumbled into his embrace when he used more power than I thought to pull me up. I kept my arms around his waist hoping to cool his rising temper. I briefly wondered what Newton had done to Edward.

"Well it was nice to meet you, I'm Mike Newton by the way, if you need any directions just come to me." I looked at him totally confused.

"Why would I need directions?" I asked him. My comment was met by Edward's soft chuckle.

"It's supposed to be his form of flirting or a pick up line." Edward told me in what I thought he meant to be a whisper but it came out louder then was supposed to.

"Oh." I said feeling slightly awkward in the position I was put in. I watched as Mike Newton turned on his heel and stomped away his face redder than normal. We watched him for a minute longer before walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Edward as we walked down the packed hallways, his arm wrapped safely around my waist.

"English, were reading Twelfth Night." We went through the same routine for the rest of Edward's morning classes, I would walk him to his class room and then wait outside his door for him to finish. By the time lunch rolled around I was itching to get out of the high school and spend some time with Edward.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me as the lunch bell rang.

"Yes, let's leave this place." I said walking fast towards the car.

"I thought you wanted to come here and learn with me?" Edward asked chuckling at my enthusiasm.

"I did learn about science and English and how to run after a ball." I informed him, loving the way I could make him smile and the simplest of comments.

"Alice we're ditching." Edward told his sister when we passed her in the hall.

"Have fun." Alice called after us as we left the school and walked towards his Volvo. I slide into the passenger seat after Edward held the door open for me. My smile was wide as we pulled out of the parking lot. I watched out the window as the trees flew passed, but something didn't seem right.

"You're going the wrong way." I told Edward as I realized we were going the opposite way of the Cullen's house.

"No I'm going the right way." He said giving me a quick smile before facing the road again.

"And where does the right way lead us?" I asked him, wondering where he could possibly be taking me.

"It's a secret." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Please keep your eyes on the road I would love not to end up in another car accident. One a week seems already too much." I told him trying to keep a straight face. The rest of the ride was in silence, a comfortable silence where all I did was hold Edward's hand. Eventually Edward pulled the car down a small path before cutting the engine and stepping out. I followed suit and stepped out of the car only to be met by the vast forest.

"You've taken me to a forest?" I asked Edward wondering what he was up to.

"No, it's what is in the forest that counts." Edward replied taking my hand and sprinting into the forest. Running in the forest with Edward was amazing we laughed at the randomest of things like birds that scattered as we passed. Edward tugged on my arm and we slowed to a walk, a bright light ahead.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" I asked Edward.

"No you'll find out soon." He said back to me right before we walked into a beautiful meadow, the meadow reminded me greatly of the one we had spent those few precious days together. I stood stock still and stunned at what was in front of me.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful." I whispered.

"I found it while running around and it reminded me of you." Edward was too perfect and I could no longer contain myself. I ran straight into Edward's arms and hugged him against myself making sure there was no room between us. When I looked up I was trapped in his ever changing topaz eyes, we stared into each others face as if making sure what was about to happen was what the other wanted. Edward's hand came to rest on the back of my neck and instinct took over. Soon my lips were captured by his in a gentle kiss that grew with passion as the minutes passed. My hands rose so that they could become tangled in his silky bronze hair. Our lips became welded together and I never wanted to let go. But all good thinsg come to an end. When the kiss ended we were both breathing hard, even though air was unnecessary. Edward rested his forehead against mine and smiled at me, a smile full of love and happiness the exact same smile I'm sure was on my face.

* * *

**This took alittle longer than I though to put up but that is my brothers fault you can blame them. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**LilyAlice**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are by far the most amazing people.**

After the passionate kiss we decided it would be best to talk. I wanted to know so many things about Edward, 85 years of memories and experiences I didn't know about. Years of memories and experiences I could have shared with him if I hadn't been so dense.

"How did everyone join your family? What did you do in the early nineties? Did you meet anyone special?" I asked, sitting cross-legged in front of Edward.

"I can only answer one question at a time Bella." Edward said to me chuckling. "But for you I'll just tell you my personal timeline. I was the first vampire Carlisle created; we spent three years alone together before Carlisle found Esme. Esme was in a horrible accident only seconds away from dying when Carlisle saved her. They were married in less than a year. I left Carlisle in 1927 to do some….self discovery, which didn't turn out the way I had planned. I returned to Carlisle and Esme in 1931 when we moved to Rochester New York. Two years later Carlisle found Rosalie dying on the street and changed her. In 1935 Rosalie was hunting when she found a bleeding Emmett in the forest, Emmett had been mauled by a bear. Rosalie brought him home and Carlisle changed him, they were married soon after. In 1950 Alice and Jasper finally joined our family and we've been together ever since. We always move around a lot, I can hardly keep track of all the places I've been. Carlisle and Esme are like parenst to us all and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are like siblings, but enough about me what about you?" I looked at Edward but kept my mouth shut he didn't answer my last question, the question I wanted to know and didn't want to know.

"Did you meet someone special?" I asked again, hoping the answer would be no.

"There had only ever been one person special to me and that would be you Bella." Edward said leaning closer towards me. I could feel his intoxicating breath on my cheek, his grey shirt was pulled tight against the muscles in his chest and for a fleeting moment all I wanted to do was take off his shirt and run my hands along his chest.

"Now please tell me about what you did for these past decades?" Edward asked leaning back so he was sitting straight up. I shook my head quickly trying to clear all the strange thoughts of Edward from my mind. I sat still for a couple of seconds thinking about what he just asked me and banishing thoughts of Edward's chest.

"As you know I met Maria and Hector and I became a killer. I hunted vampires by night and planned by day. I had a very uneventful 85 years. It was a very unhappy 85 years" I finally managed to say. My life story paled in comparison to Edward's.

"Are you happy now?" He asked grabbing my hands and entwining his fingers in mine.

"I am extremely happy; Hector was the only good thing in my life before now." I told him matter-of-factly.

"How do you feel about baseball?" Edward asked me suddenly out of the blue as he was stroking my cheek.

"Baseball? You'd have to teach me but I believe I could pick it up quick enough." I replied, curious as to why he wanted to know.

"Good because Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are on their way here to see if we want to play baseball, there's a storm coming." Two things about that sentence made no sense to me; the first was how Edward knew they were coming and why a storm needs to be on its way to play this game called baseball.

"Edward?" I said cautiously, he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Alice and the gang are coming?" I asked completely curious now because I couldn't hear them or see them.

"OH." He said comprehension dawning on his features. "I forgot about my powers didn't I?" He asked me. I nodded and I became so curious I wanted him to just spit it out. "Well I can read minds." He told me. Instantly I became embarrassed and worried, if he could read my mind I never wanted to show my face again. Noticing my discomfort Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't read your mind Bella, have you forgotten already that your mind is sealed off to everyone's powers?" He whispered into my ear. My embarrassment increased three fold. How could I be so stupid that I forgot about my own special ability? I kept mentally smacking myself in the head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Edward noticed my embarrassment and chuckled before placing a delicate kiss on my lips. I responded instantly to the touch of his lips on mine, my hands weaved their way into his beautiful bronze locks and I deepened the kiss. Edward seemed slightly surprised by my sudden attack but quickly recovered and returned my kiss.

"They're here." He whispered in my ear after pulled away and sure enough I saw the four siblings emerge from the forest. I didn't even get a chance to remove myself from Edward before Alice pounced on us.

"So are you guys going to play or what?" Alice asked plopping down on the soft grass right beside us.

"Like you don't already know what we're going to say." Edward said in a teasing voice before ruffling Alice's spiky black hair. I watched as Alice swatted playfully at Edward's arm before answering.

"I do know but the polite thing to do is to ask before I assume." She told him proudly. I watched as Edward shook his head and laughed at Alice, his laugh was beautiful and I committed it to my memory.

"I want to come." I piped up. "But I don't exactly know what baseball is." I confessed. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all looked over at me with shocked expressions.

"You don't know anything about baseball?" Emmett asked looking as if this was the biggest scandal on the face of the earth.

"No, unlike you I grew up as a lady and then lived my life as a true Hollywood vampire minus the whole drinking human blood." I told him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude but wow." I smiled at Emmett and laughed his shocked expression was so adorable he looked like a lost puppy.

"Well I guess it's settled we'll teach you how to play." Rosalie said while walking over to me.

"Thanks."

"Do you know how to play football?" Emmett asked me suddenly.

"The only human sports I know how to play are soccer and rugby. Many children in Mexico loved to play soccer." I informed Emmett.

"You lived in Mexico?" Alice asked me curiously.

"Yes and no, my "home" was in Texas but I did have to go to Mexico frequently." I said while standing up and brushing off the grass that was sticking to my dress and Edward's leather jacket.

"Well are you going to teach me or what?" I asked them as they all stared at me.

"Of course," Jasper said smiling broadly at me before placing his arm around Alice's waist and pulling her up from the ground.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who responded to by Authors Note the response was amazing.**

**LilyAlice**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have updated but it doesn't seem to have shown on the alert list so this is my message to everyone. GO BACK A CHAPTER!!!**

**There Michelle be happy.**

**LilyAlice**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Just to warn you ahead of time, I know nothing about Baseball, so if I mess up on a term I'm sorry.**

I stood at what Jasper declared to be the pitcher's mound, holding a baseball in my hand and facing Edward who was looking beyond gorgeous holding a metal baseball bat in his hand, his bronze hair moving gently in the wind.

"All you have to do is throw the ball and try and make Edward miss." Jasper said from my right. I thought it sounded easy enough but every time I threw the ball Edward would hit it with the baseball bat. I even tried faking, but even that didn't work.

"You could miss just to make her feel good." Emmett said to his brother while laughing at my frustrated expression.

"That wouldn't make me feel good." I said to Emmett. "Hitting the ball would make me feel good. I'm only going to try one more time at this and then I want to be the batter." I told them, Edward laughed but nodded his head. I pulled my arm back for the last time and whipped the ball across the field, the ball like always made contact with the metal bat and went soaring over my head, and landing right into Alice's outstretched hand. I swear there was magnets attached to the ball.

"I guess pitching just isn't for you." Rosalie said to me walking over to my spot on the pitcher's mound. "Let's see how good you are at batting." I handed Rosalie one of the extra baseballs and walked over to Edward who held the bat out for me.

"You'll do great." Edward whispered in my ear before kissing me. I smiled at him and took the metal bat from his hands. Lifting the bat up I put it in the position I thought it was suppose to be in.

"You're holding the bat wrong." Edward said while chuckling at me.

"Well then show me how to hold the bat." I felt Edward come behind me and place his arms over mine.

"You hold it like this." He whispered in my ear, placing my hands in the right position. A shiver went through my body at his touch and I leaned against his chest.

"Are you going to play baseball or cuddle with Edward?" Alice yelled at me smiling evilly. Edward's arms left mine and he took a couple of steps back so I had room to swing the back. I scowled once at Alice before turning back to Rosalie.

"Okay give me your best shot Rosalie." I said, watching the white baseball intently. I watched as Rosalie pulled her arm back and whipped the ball at me, I tried to bring the bat around in time to hit the ball but sadly enough I missed. I missed the first five pitches and was quickly beginning to think I was never going to be good at baseball.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to be here in 10 minutes to start playing, so this is your last chance to try and hit the ball Bella before we need to start arguing over who is on what team." Alice told me from Jaspers lap across the field. I sighed and lifted the bat one last time watching the ball in Rosalie's hand intently. As the ball came at me I managed to get the metal bat around in time to hit the ball. I watched as it soared up and over the treetops.

"You're supposed to run." Edward whispered to me.

"Oh." I dropped the bat and ran quickly around the make shift baseball diamond. To my disappointment Emmett beat me to the last spot and I got out.

"At least I hit the ball." I said as Emmett did a little happy dance. Edward laughed and kissed my forehead before placing his hands on my hips.

"Yes you did and I'm proud." He whispered pulling me closer to his body.

"Is Hector coming too?" I asked Edward placing my hands around his neck.

"Yes but he is not playing he would rather ref." I smiled glad that Hector was trying to fit in.

"The old people are here." Emmett yelled as Esme, Carlisle and Hector walked into the meadow.

"You might not want to make fun of them Emmett." I said walking over to the three of them.

"Why not?" Emmett asked looking confused.

"The older you get the stronger your powers and your ability's become. And since Hector is a trained killer that can munipulate minds you might not want to poke fun at him. The last vampire who did that lost his head." I informed Emmett.

"I didn't mean to make fun, just stating the obvious." Emmett said. "Sorry if it offended anyone." He finished looking mostly at Hector.

"Don't worry about it Emmett, Izzy is just joking, I didn't rip someone's head off just because they made fun of me…they also pushed me." Hector said laughing at Emmett's expression.

"Okay children what are the teams?" Esme asked.

"I decided it would best if you picked them, that way there's less arguing." Alice told Esme.

"Okay the teams are going to be Edward, Bella, Carlisle and me versus Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Esme said grabbing her husband's hand.

"That makes sense" Rosalie said tossing the baseball up in the air and catching it. "But who's up to bat first?" She asked.

"Why don't you flip a coin?" Hector said. The coin toss went to the other team; I walked out to the far corner of the meadow and positioned myself facing Rosalie who was up to bat. I had never had so much fun in my entire life. The points of the game kept fluctuating at one point my team was losing by 16 points which we got back when we were up to bat. I managed to hit a grand total of five balls in the first seven times our team was up to bat. The game was close our team was winning at 156 points but the other team was a close 149. Little Alice was up to bat and I was out in the forest, instructed to go there by Edward.

"Come on Alice you can do it." I heard Rosalie say cheering on her team mate. I watched from behind the trees as Carlisle threw the ball towards Alice. In that moment something changed as Alice became as still as stone, the white ball zooming right passed her still body. Edward was the first one to react, I watched as he ran to her side catching her little body before she hit the ground. I ran out of the trees and stood looking down at Alice's blank face and Edward's pained and murderous expression.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper scream as he took his lovers body into his arms. I watched in horror as Jasper cradled Alice's face and as everyone fell to their knees anguish written on their faces. I knew Jasper was losing his control and there was nothing I could do. Jasper face turned from anguish to hatred in no time flat. My eyes widened as I looked into Jasper's face that was contorted in anger. I knew at that moment why Maria liked Jasper as a second in command, the sweet calm Jasper I knew only seconds before looked like a killer.

"What has happened to Alice?" He screamed at Edward, Edward flinched at the venom in Jasper's voice and probably from his thoughts.

"Maria's coming and she has a vampire trapping Alice in the future. At this moment Alice is watching every possible outcome of the next few hours." Edward said quietly.

"Maria's come here." I whispered. "Why?"

"For you and Hector," Edward answered not taking his eyes off my face.

* * *

**Review! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I do.**

**LilyAlice**


	25. Chapter 25

**Everyone who reviewed my story is awesome and I couldn't ask for better readers. I loved writing this chapter it was just too fun.**

My vision seemed to tunnel in and the only face I could see was Edward's; everything else around me seemed to disappear. Maria was coming here for me, I was endangering everyone I loved.

"When?" I heard Hector ask, from somewhere to my right. I took it as a small comfort that Hector didn't seem panicked or worried quite the opposite, he seemed slightly happy about something.

"She will be in Forks within the hour." Edward answered Hector, focusing on Alice's mind.

"How many?" Hector asked.

"It is her and seven others." Edward said now looking at Hector with furrowed brows. I finally came to my senses at that statement.

"Hector she's going to bring Nicholas, Jesse, Josh, Anya, Vienna, Kendall and Henry." I said turning to face my long time partner. I knew if Maria was going to come for me she would bring the strongest of her friends, but I never dreamed she would bring them all.

"Of course, she would never attack us with anyone less than the best." Hector said taking two steps towards me so he could place his arm around my shoulder. "Do not fret Izzy, we have been through worse." He said placing a brotherly kiss on the top of my head. Hector's touch was a slight comfort but it was not the touch I craved.

"I know we have Hector but I had nothing to lose before, I have everything to lose now." I told him, completely aware of Edward's piercing eyes watching our conversation intently.

"Then together we will fight for our freedom and for the Cullen's safety." He said to me.

"No!" I heard Edward say to me standing up. "I'm not letting you attack eight fully trained and powerful vampires alone." Edward grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes. "I just found you again I'm not losing you this easily." Edward's topaz eyes burned with unleashed passion.

"This is not your choice Edward." I said yanking my head form his hands, wanting to get away form his eyes so I wouldn't cave under their pressure. "I must face Maria alone, I could not risk any of your lives, and anyways you are not trained to fight the likes of Maria and Jesse." I said hoping he would understand.

"Why are you being suicidal?" He asked me obviously not understanding.

"I am not being suicidal; I'm doing this to keep you alive." I told him.

"I will not let you go." He said through clenched teeth. "I will not let you go and die."

"And you think I want you to go and die? How do you think this situation is affecting me? The person I have loathed for all my life is coming here to either kill me or take me back by any means possible and if she found out about you…" I shuttered just at the thought of Edward being harmed. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." I told him, hardly noticing that my voice had raised a couple of octaves or that the whole family was staring at an arguing Edward and me.

"Let me help you Bella." Edward whispered taking my face back in his hands.

"Why do you think I'm doing this Edward?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Because you're stubborn," He answered quickly.

"No because I love you god damn it and I would rather die a thousand deaths then see Maria harm a single bronze hair on your beautiful head." I yelled into his face, my restraint cracking. I threw myself fully into Edward's arms and locked my lips on his. Our kiss was anything but soft and gentle; it was full of angry passion. Our desperation, love and fear showed through in the kiss and I greedily clung on to Edward. I barely noticed when my hands ripped a whole in the front of his shirt, nor did I care that his hands were hungrily running all over my body memorizing my curves. I growled angrily into his mouth, trying to get rid of my anger. My growl was met by Edward's own feral growl as his hands dung into the small of my back pulling me roughly against his chest. I forgot all about the audience we had, there was only Edward in my mind. Soon all the anger faded from our kiss and the passion and love was the only thing left. My hands wrapped around his neck and a pushed myself deeper into the kiss and his chest.

It was a loud wolf whistle that shocked both Edward and me apart. I looked over to see a smiling Emmett and a slightly shocked Esme and Carlisle. Hector and Jasper both had looks of indifference and Rosalie only rolled her eyes.

"Opps," I said looking down at the ground completely embarrassed by my actions.

"Now that's the understatement of the year." Edward told me grabbing my hands gently, slightly chuckling.

"Did that help anyone come to a decision?" Rosalie said smiling at Edward and me.

"Yes it did." Edward said, I turned to him hoping he would change his mind; it was a small hope though. "I have decided that I am crazily in love this woman and will not let her fight Maria alone." I groaned but at the same time my knees became weak at his declaration.

"Jasper tell him that he's being a fool." I said looking at the only one of Edward's siblings that could possibly understand.

"Edward you're being a fool." Jasper said to Edward before turning back to Alice's face brushing her short bangs from her eyes.

"Jasper stay out of this." Edward told his brother.

"Edward, please I can handle myself." I tried to plead with him but I could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Edward for once in your life listen to someone else and don't be so stubborn." Jasper said standing up from Alice's side and walking over to ours. "You don't know what you're up against, Hector, Bella and me do. Why don't you let us handle this?" Jasper said staring straight into his brother's eyes.

"With the whole family the outcome would be better. I can't let you go I've seen the outcomes and none of them end well." Edward whispered tapping his head for emphasis.

"How about a compromise, I'll let you come but only if you stay in the back ground only to interfere if someone is in grave danger." I said looking at Edward, watching as conflict flickered in his eyes.

"Take it Edward." Emmett said. "It's the best deal you're going to get." Edward looked into my eyes and slowly nodded his head.

"I agree with these terms but only if you promise me you will do NOTHING stupid." He said forcefully. "Promise me now!"

"I promise you Edward, nothing stupid." Edward kissed my forehead and looked at his family.

"Does anyone object to any of this, if you would like to not fight just stay at the house?" Everyone one of the Cullen's-except Alice-nodded their heads and started to discuss strategy.

"Well since you're the expert show me how to fight love." Edward said in my ear. And the fighting practice began, we had only 45 minutes to prepare for the attack now and only Hector, Jasper and I knew how to take on Maria and her cronies. I worked with Edward and Esme, teaching them how to attack and dodge what each one of the vampires powers were and showing them how to use this to their advantage.

"You guys certainly know enough." Emmet said after 20 minutes of practice.

"It's what our jobs were and I took a special liking to figuring out each vampires power and using that knowledge to my advantage. After 85 years I became surprisingly good at it." I said smiling, the battle was coming up on us fast and we would be ready.

* * *

**Please review I love to read what you guys think. **

**LilyAlice**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks you so much for your reviews I can't even tell you how awesome I think you guys are.**

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked me as he walked across the green meadow towards me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him taking a step forward so I could walk right into his embrace, loving how perfectly I fitted in his arms and against his chest. I lifted my head up and looked around at all of my friends.

Jasper stood with Alice in his arms rocking her gently and stroking her face, his hair rustled in the wind and his eyes sparkled with so many strong emotions, Jasper looked nothing short of an angel. Holding Alice like that he looked like an angel seeking revenge.

Hector stood over Jasper looking down as Jasper's heart broke slowly, Hector watched as the man he once admired hope broke as his need for revenge grew at an alarming rate. Hector himself looked like the picture of ease, everything about him screamed calm and collective, the way he stood and stared, the way his hair swayed in the wind and the way his hands slipped into his jeans pockets. I took comfort form Hectors stance, Hector was always calm and if he was still calm I took it as a good sign that we weren't in a large amount of trouble.

I turned my head slightly so I could find Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle stood with his arm wrapped securely around Esme's waist as if to support her weight as she leaned heavily against him. Esme looked like she could dissolve into tears if only she could, her eyes darkened in sadness as she watched Jasper holding Alice. Esme's children were risking their lives and she couldn't stop them, I knew Esme wanted to rip Maria apart piece by piece for doing this to her family, I could see it imbedded deeply in her dark eyes the hatred that someone like Esme never should have. Carlisle the strength of the family looked to be only holding on by a thread. He stood strong holding on to his wife but like all vampires his eyes gave it away, he too watched his son and daughter on the ground with darkened eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped up in their own little bubble; they were trapped in a very passionate lip-lock and were completely oblivious to everyone and everything around them savouring their semi private moment. Finally I looked up at Edward only to find him staring back at me, his topaz eyes smoldering.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before kissing me.

"I love you too." I said back leaning against his hard chest.

"Jasper if everything works out fine Alice will be up and running in no time." Edward said to Jasper, I saw as Jasper looked up and attempted to give Edward a hlaf-hearted weak smile.

"Are you two ready to go?' Hector asked Jasper and me. I nodded my head and kissed Edward one last time before I walked over to Hector's side. I looked around and saw the Cullen family move towards each other, Edward only coming forward to take Alice from Jasper arms.

"Remember only interfere if necessary." I said to mainly Edward, who nodded his head reluctantly.

"Please don't get yourself killed." Edward whispered to me the light in his eyes fading quickly into black.

"I won't." I had to wrench my eyes away from Edward's face before I could move. Jasper and Hector were already standing up and ready to go face Maria once and for all. I ran over to them and grabbed each one of their hands before we sprinted into the forest together. We weaved effortlessly through the trees as if we were one entity. I never lost my hold on their hands; I needed to know they were still with me and that they were confident we would win. I looked ahead and saw in a clearing Maria stopping all other seven stopping behind her.

"They're coming I can hear them?" She said menacingly.

"But I can hear two, usually we cannot hear Lily." I heard Jesse say to Maria. I stopped and pulled both of their arms back so they stopped.

"We will walk out." I whispered so quietly only they could hear me. They both nodded their heads and together we walked into the clearing. Standing there was Maria in all her glory, her brown hair was falling free along her face, her red dress whipping around her knees. Nicholas and Jesse were standing at her left and right, both stock still and void of any emotions. Josh, Anya, Vienna, Kendall and Henry stood in the back all of them grinning triumphantly like they had already won. When would they learn that being confident hardly ever helped you win.

"Jasper?" I heard Maria gasp in shock.

"Maria." Jasper responded dully nodding his head at her.

"You're alive." She whispered walking forward, a bad move on her part. As she took a step Hector took a step also and let out a loud feral growl. Maria stopped moving in shock and stared between Jasper and Hector.

"Well I see you've made friends with my newest second in command, Jasper." Maria said to him before winking. I felt Jasper shiver in disgust at Maria's attempt at flirting.

"Let's just get this over with Maria, what do you want?" I asked forcefully not feeling like dragging out this encounter any longer then it had to be.

"I want you and Hector to come back and work for me and since Jaspers here I want him to come also." She said smiling a little bit too sweetly at Jasper. I saw Jasper open his mouth to scream his retort back at Maria but I placed my hand on his arm and shook my head, it would be stupid to start screaming at Maria.

"We are not coming with you, so I suggest you leave before we have to rip you apart." I said calmly. Jesse and Nicholas both started laughing at my comment.

"Do you think you could defeat us all Lily?" He sneered laughing in my face.

"Yes I do and it's Isabella to you." I said politely back, feeling Hector tense up beside me. "You might want to stop laughing." I said to Kendall and Jesse, my anger starting to rise.

"Why what are you going to do about it?" Kendall said laughing at me.

"Kendall." Maria said in a warning voice, but I watched as Hector's patience snapped and he took the situation into his own hands. In movements too fast for Kendall to respond to, Hector ran forward and ripped off the laughing man's head before throwing it to the ground and flicking his lighter on. I watched in shocked silence as Kendall's blond locks lit up in purple flames. No one moved to attack Hector as he walked back to my side.

"Very good, very good," Maria purred at us clapping her hands. "I'm glad you haven't lost your talent and temper." Maria started to take slow steps towards us moving gracefully her bare feet grazing the ground only slightly as she moved.

"Come back to me Jasper we could be the perfect team again." She whispered to Jasper. "I miss you Jasper." She purred before reaching up with her free hand and stroking the length of his cheek. Jasper's eyes were narrowed and his whole body ridged, his fists clenched into little balls of fury, I could feel his muscles coling getting ready to strike.

"Don't you touch my husband you bitch!" I heard Alice screeched as she came flying out of the forest at a speed I couldn't even manage. Behind Alice walked out the rest of the Cullen's in all their glory. I caught Edward's eyes and was trapped like a fly to a spider's web. A deafening snap came from my left, followed by a pain filled scream, which brought me back to the situation at hand.

"I will take your other arm if you even think about Jasper ever again." Alice said shooting daggers at Maria, if we weren't about to fight for our lives I would have laughed at the situation in front of me. Maria stood a good hal a head above Alice, but it was Alice that looked like she could massacre an entire village.

"You dare." Maria said quietly to Alice advancing towards the pixie haired vampire. Jasper moved quickly grabbing Alice's waist and spinning her behind him before throwing Maria across the clearing.

"If it's a fight you want Maria it's a fight you are going to get if you ever go near Alice." Jasper said breathing deeply. I took this as an opportunity to search for Edward again. I found him standing only meters away from me, his normal topaz eyes; flat black. Feeling my eyes on him he looked over and his whole face softened when his eyes fell on mine. I beckoned him to come to my side with my eyes and let a sigh of relief escape my lips as his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I see you've found a mate Jasper and Isabella." Maria said coming towards us. "I can't wait for you to watch them die." To us those were the magical words, everyone went into a crouch and the battle had begun.

* * *

**YAY! Next chapter is the big fight. This story is beginning to wrap up, I know it's sad, but I have a poll on my profile where you can vote for the next story I'm going to write. Personally I love both the stories that I am writing. I have no favourites.**

**Please review!!!**

**LilyAlice**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm sad to say that this is the second last chapter.**

Maria followed suit and soon every vampire was in a crouch, their eyes honed onto the opponent. I quickly looked at Hector and signaled him to step forward and have my back. This was regular routine for me and Hector, but for some reason I was hesitant.

"Attack only if they attack you." I whispered fiercely to Edward before straightening out of my crouch and walking out into the middle with Hector. In my peripheral vision I saw Alice place her delicate hand on Jaspers forearm and shake her head, telling him to stay where he was. I was glad Alice stopped Jasper it made my job so much easier. I scanned over all seven of the vampires before letting my eyes rest on the short blond and the tall man behind her.

"Vienna and Henry, I know you do not want to be here this is your last chance to leave, go back to Texas and live on in peace. I hope that your love for each other over shadows your need for power." I said to them, smiling softly.

"If you two leave I will hunt you down and kill you." Maria hissed at them.

"I will kill Maria before she has the chance to hunt you down." I assured them. I looked into Vienna's blood red eyes wishing she would listen to me, hoping she would choose her love for Henry over her need for power and run away. I watched as Vienna nodded her blond head, a smile creepy up on her full lips.

"Come with me Henry." She said to her black-haired lover, clasping his hands in hers. Henry shoot a glance around at everyone processing the chances of survival, I knew exactly when he figured out the chances of survival were slim. I watched as his face fell into a wide smile and he grabbed Vienna's hands and pulled her into the forest. A small smile was on my face as I watched the two vampires run.

"Izzy!" "Bella!" I heard two separate voices scream at me, I turned my head just in time to see Maria attack me. Her strong hand latched around my neck and we tumbled to the ground. Maria had me pinned to the ground and I could feel her fingers digging into my neck.

"If any of you come near me she dies." Maria hissed at my friends. I looked up into Maria's hateful red eyes and knew I would receive no mercy.

"Hector." I tried to say, but Maria's grip on my neck was too tight. Hector was my only hope, but he seemed to have forgotten his own power. At a time when my life was on the line Hector seemed to have forgotten everything he learned.

"I'll make you a deal." Maria said in her sickingly sweet voice. "Give me Jasper and Hector and I'll let Isabella here live." She said batting her eyelashes at Jasper.

"No." I managed to get through my lips before Maria applied more pressure on my neck, destroying all means of breathing and talking. It was at that moment I saw Edward's face contorted in pain, his gold eyes a depthless black pit of despair and anger. Looking into his eyes I found a form of peace in my mind and felt it wash over my body causing me to smile, maybe it was acceptance of the inevitable or maybe it was the joy of knowing I had at least seen him one last time that caused the sudden change. Slowly I mouthed 'I love you' to Edward before I turned back to look at Maria. Something must have shown on my face an emotion I didn't know I was showing because Edward screamed out in pain.

"Bella NO!" He screamed at me his silk voice full of anger, anguish and love, a grouping of emotions that was both beautiful and terrible to hear. I looked over unable to stop my eyes from searching out Edward's, I found him on the ground his hands digging into the ground fighting off the waves of anguish I knew were surrounding him. I felt my heart break again, my fragile glass heart shattered in my chest as I watched Edward force himself to stand. If the anguish covered face was horrible to behold the blank look he now had on his face was unbearable. I quickly looked away from him unable to look any longer, only to come face to face with Maria's smug smile.

"Awe how cute your lover is sad." Maria cooed before laughing evilly in my face. "Your decision has been made; you won't give me Jasper and Hector I'll just take Isabella with me." Maria told my family, dragging me from the ground by my neck and throwing me like a rag doll at Nicholas and Jesse.

"Keep an eye on her and keep a hold on her." She told them turning her back on the Cullen's. I smiled a true genuine smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Jesse hissed in my ear before grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me closer to his chest.

"The amateur mistake Maria just made." I croaked, my throat still partially closed up. I saw Jesse's eyebrows knit in confusion. Turning to Hector I nodded my head twice and watched as he went straight into action. Without missing a beat Jasper and Edward threw themselves at Maria's cronies. The rest of the Cullen's soon joined the fight. I watched in amazment at how easily the Cullen's surprised and dismembered the vampires. All around me I saw pieces of pale granite scattered across the ground.Soon all who was left was a very tattered looking Maria, her brown hair full of grass and leaves, her red eyes scanned over us in fear and worry. Slowly Hector, Jasper and I walked towards her, finally able to destroy the foul creature that created and used us.

"Think about what I did for you Isabella." Maria begged, already knowing what was to happen to her. "If I didn't change you, you never would have met up with your lover boy here." I moved quickly and grabbed her neck between my hands.

"Edward came back for me." I hissed at her.

"Jasper if I didn't change you, you never would have met Alice," She said turning to face a pissed off looking Jasper. I watched as Jasper stalked towards Maria, moving his face only inches from hers.

"I never want to hear you say her name again; if you even look at her wrong I will kill you slowly and painfully." He whispered to her, his voice full of venom.

"Hector, what have I ever done to deserve this. You only do this for Isabella but she doesn't even love you, she loves the Bronze god..." I tightened my grip on her neck silencing her words.

"You dare, speak of Edward that way." I said to her, my anger too near to boiling point for her to be playing with me.

"Hector, Isabella will never love you, she never has. It was always Edward to her you were just a pawn, someone who kept her alive until she got what she wanted. She no longer cares about you or what you think she has a family now, a lover and friends." Maria whispered to him, trying her hardest to corrupt Hector's mind with her hateful words. Un fortunately for her Hector just laughed.

"I do love Hector. He is a brother to me," I told Maria. "It's too bad you don't know what that feels like, I pity you. You'll never know what it feels like to have someone hold you, to have someone whispered sweet nothings in your ear, to be kissed like there's no tomorrow. You will never feel anything but power and lust. You will not know loyalty and love and for your sake Maria I hope you do not believe in heaven, because that is definitely not where you're going. I've experienced heaven and I've experienced hell and I know that you will regret everything you have ever done like I did 85 years ago will I lived through weeks of pure torture. Your time is at an end Maria and you did nothing in your life but kill, which is regarded as a sin. I can see in your eyes the fear you feel, but this was your choice, I would have let you live if you didn't come here looking for me." Slowly I released her neck and stepped back into Edward's arms. I turned around and buried my face in Edward's strong chest as I heard the high pitched keening followed by a series of crunches and snapping. I felt Edward's soft hand slowly caress my hair and my back, moving his hands in calming cycles up and down.

"Come now love," Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. "It's all over." And somehow I knew he was right, I could live out the rest of my existence in peace and happiness with the one I loved, being just me.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I only have the epilogue to write now and then this story is done.**

**Remember vote on my poll for my next story or give me a suggestion, if you do not like those choices.**

**LilyAlice**


	28. Epilogue

**This is it the end of Love in 1918. Thank you so much for your support it's what kept me writing the whole time.**

**1 Year Later.**

I stood on the Cullen's front porch watching as Emmett and Hector loaded up the moving van. I smiled sadly as Hector closed the back of it and turned around to high five Emmett. After 86 years spending all my time with Hector he was leaving to University to get his degree in history. The last year had been pure bliss, I spent a majority of my time with Edward and I even managed to learn how to play the piano, even if I was horrible. Hector worked all day to gain the level of education he needed so he could excel in university. I grew close to Alice as Hector grew closer to Jasper. The house in Forks, Washington was my home the first thing I had considered a home since the little house of my childhood. 

"Good-bye for now Izzy." Hector said walking over to me.

"I'll miss you Hector." I told him before throwing myself into his waiting arms.

"I'll write to you every day." He told me smiling.

"A letter or an e-mail?" I asked him, knowing that Hector just learned about the computer two months ago.

"E-mail," He said excitedly, I smiled genuinely at him. Hector loved his new life and technology even more.

"You better get going; you don't want to be late meeting your new roommate." I told him giving him a gentle push towards his moving van. I watched slightly sad but extremely happy as Hector drove down the driveway and away from Forks. Turning around I saw the whole Cullen family behind me waving after the van.

"I'm going to miss that bugger; he always wanted to wrestle with me." Emmett said.

"I'm sure he'll miss you too Emmett." I told him, rolling my eyes when Emmett's whole face brightened.

"Don't be sad he'll be back for thanks giving or maybe Halloween if you beg Emmett." Alice informed us all, walking back into the house, pulling Jasper along with her.

"I got to go call him now and see." Emmett said excitedly running back into the house. I watched as Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband and tossed her hair over her shoulder looking back at me.

"I swear he likes Hector more than me." She told me.

"I love you Rose!" We heard Emmett yell from inside the house, laughing Rosalie walked back into the house, smacking her husband in the head as she passed him. "I love you the most Rose." I heard as he followed her up into their room. Looking over I saw a laughing Carlisle and Esme.

"They may have problems but I still love them." Esme said laughing as she heard Rosalie and Emmett still arguing.

"Don't forget you kids have school tomorrow morning and Edward for once don't be late, it is your first day." Carlisle said to his son before walking inside the house with his wife.

"Yeah Edward don't be late." I said smiling at him.

"It was your fault I was late." He told me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mine?" I said with a shocked expression. "That's preposterous." I said shaking my head.

"Yes yours. If you weren't so beautiful and appealing I would have been on time." He told me matter-of-factly.

"So you're blaming your tardiness on my beauty?' I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." He said smiling crookedly at me. 

"Well I guess this year you won't be able to use that as an excuse because I'm going to school with you as Isabella Hale." I told him kissing his nose.

"Ugg not another Hale," Edward said wrinkling his nose in disgust. I smacked his arm playfully and laughed as I heard Rosalie and Jasper growl at Edward from inside the house.

"I'm joking," He said laughing.

"Rosalie is going to kill you when you go inside." I told him.

"I'll use you as a shield." 

"Well aren't you the perfect gentleman." I told him sarcastically. I smiled as his smile widened.

"Always have been always will be." He said before his lips crashed down on mine, I pulled him closer to my body as the kiss deepened. I could feel his hands on my back as they played with the hem of my shirt. Quickly I pushed him away and ran into the house, laughing happily as I ran into our room and flung myself on the bed. When he walked in, I laughed harder at his frustrated expression.

"You think that's funny?" He asked raising his eyebrows, I could only nod. I stopped laughing abruptly as I saw him sink into a crouch and let out a playful growl at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I said glaring at him; I didn't even get a chance to move before he had me pinned to the bed, his lips hunting up my neck and too my jaw. I pulled his head up to my lips and kissed him again allowing my hands to slip from his cheeks and roam over his sculpted chest. Annoyed at his shirt, I ripped it from his body and felt him smile into our kiss. My hands soon found the smooth plains of his back as his hands moved to my stomach. A soft moan came from my mouth as his hands moved down my neck and over my chest, resting on my stomach.

"Bella," He said in a soft voice, but the warning was clear.

"Screw school." I told him, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the day here with Edward.

"Bella and Edward you're going to school." Carlisle called up the stairs, with a groan I pushed Edward off me and stood up.

"Can't anyone have any privacy?" I called back to Carlisle.

"Not in this house." He said chuckling. Looking over I saw Edward lying on the bed in all his glory, the light from the small lamp on the night table reflecting off his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Please but a shirt on." I told him, looking away before I did something rash. With a chuckle I heard him get up and put another shirt on.

"Look what you did to my favourite shirt." He told me waving his ripped shirt in front of my face. I shrugged indifferently, letting a small smile creep onto my lips.

"It was in my way, so it had to go." I told him. Edwrad leaned down his lips only milimeters from mine.

"What else is in your way?" He aksed his voice soft silk.

"School kids," Esme called to us. Smiling I grabbed Edward's hand and together we descended the stairs, I laughed silently as I saw the slightly annoyed look on Edward's face.

"Remember you're only juniors and sophomores, try to act like that." Carlisle said mainly looking at Rosalie and Emmett but shooting Edward and me the same look.

"We know Carlisle." Edward said. "But sometimes it's hard to keep my hands off my fiancé." Edward said smiling down at me.

"Don't worry dad I'll keep them in order." Alice said cheerfully smiling widely at Carlisle.

"Have fun." Esme said to us all as we walked out of the house and into the cars. I smiled as Edward sped down the highway towards school, playing with the engagement ring around my neck that lay against my chest beside the cross. 

"I love you." I said to Edward.

"I love you too." He replied his voice full of love.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. This story wouldn't have gone anywhere without the support. I give everyone who reviewed and read this story a big virtual hug. I hoped you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I put a new poll on my profile, It has another option in it. PLEASE VOTE. I need to know what you people want to read about.**

**LilyAlice.**

**A special thnaks to Trueloveskiss who gave me this idea and let me run wild with it. **


	29. Authors Note

I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this story you've all been amazing.

This authors note is to tell all of you that I have a new story up and I hoped you will check it out.

LiyAlice


End file.
